Behind Prison Bars
by TextGirl
Summary: Fuuka State Prison home of the most violent serial killers, but none more violent than the Satori High Serial killer. Natsuki Kuga daughter of the most beloved Police Chief in Tokyo, with an assignment gone wrong Fuuka State Prison becomes her home. Can love happen behind prison bars or will a cops duty triumph corruption, lust, rage its all normal in the North District FutaShizNat
1. Prejudices of Philosophers Part 1

_**AN: Hey, everyone here's a new story that I came up with now that DBS is on its final chapters. I decided on a little bit of a cop drama, but smut will be present within this story as well. Now read and review this is a futa story I'm thinking of becoming a full time futa writer now.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime**

**Warnings: Futanari story with smut-like references.**

"**Talking"**

"**_Thinking or P.O.V"_**

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of being on the beat, new blood?" Looking out from my side of the window I could see the passing crowds as they made their daily commute to work. My name is Natsuki Kuga and today is my first day as a police officer; barely fresh out of high school I joined the force with my police academy graduation just barely two months ago. Paying attention to the question at hand, I gazed out of the window once again before speaking.<p>

"Its fine, so far so good, gave out three parking tickets this morning nothing that big of a challenge."

"Hehehe…you haven't seen the rough neighborhoods yet, I would cool my jets if I were you, but then again how can you? You got all of that Kuga blood in you and it's running strong." I stared over to the older man in uniform and smiled this man was known as the bulldog within the Tokyo police force, as well as he was my uncle. Although there was no relation by blood, I was the nearest thing he had to a niece, with his warm brown eyes and bald spot with greyish white hair along the back and side edges he was the ideal cop. I remember many nights waiting on my father to get home along with him at my father's side. When they would come home there was the fond memory of me sitting in ether my fathers or Mac's lap as they told me about their day.

This man I had known as uncle Mac but on formal occasions, he went under Macintosh Pavelski. He originally arrived from New York on a transfer. Growing up I couldn't help, but adopt his in your face attitude it was much different from Japanese customs and I liked it along with my father, I idolized both of them gaining the best of both worlds.

"Rough Neighborhood or not I'm ready were here to clean up the streets not be afraid of them."

"Hahaha I think New York would be prefect for you kid."

"Yeah if that asshole would give me the chance," I spat. Since my early teenage years my idolization of my father dimmed finding out that, he had an affair on my mother put me in a blind spot with it came to my emotions for him. Lucky to say that because of the affair my mother had no choice, but to split from my father, taking me with her after the divorce papers were signed my father was made police chief of Tokyo. The secret was there, but no one dared to speak the truth of how he got the position however, everyone knew it was the former major's wife and some more than close encounters had happened between him and her.

I looked at Mac as his brown eyes glanced at me in concern, I glanced only a little seeing the pity in the rearview mirror. Sighing I decided to drop the subject knowing that it would be more conducive to the situation at hand.

"Moving on what do you say about lunch? We can get you those grease-filled tacos you like my treat for today." I looked at him with my most puerile smile as I knew that would melt the tension within the car, as he laughed he turned on his siren to make an illegal U-Turn in the direction of the taco stand. In Five minutes, we were out of the car and we radioed in for our lunch walking to the stand I stared at myself in the mirror I was finally in the uniform that I had earned. With my father's new campaign for the Tokyo police force, new uniforms issued out, as well as new rules.

Looking in the reflection from the clear glass of the taco stand windows reflected. I had an all-black pressed long sleeved button down that came with a black tie along with black pants and shined boots. With my belt over everything, it looked like a typical police utility belt, with two pairs of handcuffs, pepper spray, two extra magazines, all metal fold-in baton, extended radio, and a pocketknife in my lower side-pocket of my pants. I fit the part but what brought reality and life to my uniform was my 9MM Beretta that shown proudly in its holster.

Walking to the stand I copied as Mac did having my hand on the butt of my gun as I stood, I watched as Mac ordered as I listened to my radio that hung clipped to my shirt. After eight years of being away from it all, it felt good to hear the sounds of a police radio, at that direct moment I felt a buzz in my top pocket of my shirt. I looked to see that it was nothing, but my phone sending me a useless email, putting it back in my pocket I shifted my focus to Mac as he called my name.

"Aye…you ready to order Kuga?"

"Order two tacos for me to go." Paying for the meal we both walked back to the car as we ate our meals, watching a group of college girl pass by I thought how life would be if I choose that route.

"Thinking about going back to the civilian life?"

"N-No…I was thinking how short there fucking skirts were."

"Hahaha…it wouldn't kill ya to wear a dress every now and again would it," said Mac with a shit-eating grin.

"Whatever you say old man…"

"_Unit 17, Unit 17 do you copy?"_

I looked at Mac as he nodded for me to speak, I knew it was dispatch for what I didn't know, but I was ready for anything.

"_**This is unit 17 go ahead?"**_

"_We have 10-14 escort state convoy to the 100__th__ area of Shinjuku it's for Fuuka State prison."_

"_**10-4…"**_

"Seems, like we got our work cut out for us Fuuka State Prison huh…"

"Great…work…"

"Don't tell me your ready for retirement already old man," I said jabbing at the older man as I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't get cheeky pup, it's just that I was enjoying these tacos you brought."

"Well you still can, let me drive you just hang on tight." Switching seats I took off without so much as I blink, it felt good to drive after sitting for three hours in the passenger's seat I started to get antsy from it all.

"So, do we do escorts like this often?"

"No usually the State police deal with that mostly we are out just guarding the roads, which is relief. Doing a personal escort would take half of the north division and we need the labor on the streets.

"You make it sound like we are dealing with something big when calls like this come up."

"That's because this is Fuuka State Prison it's a place where you don't wanna work most of the time your father sends some of the guys there when they fuck up. After they come back to the streets there entirely different, but for those who volunteer they are a completely different story."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean those guys that volunteer there they are ex-marine, army, covert ops shit like that so that environment is right up there alley. Point is you don't wanna go there a lot of sick fucks are there child molesters, drug gang leaders, big time robbers however that's not what there really famous for keeping."

"Who else do they keep?"

"Serial Killers, Fuuka is famous for keeping serial killers what makes this place so special also that it's housed for special cases as well."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning it's housed for child serial killers and teenagers as well that place is all kinds of fucked up." I looked at Mac ridiculously as I believed this to be one of his attempts at a prank, but with over twenty years' experience as he had I knew that he was serious as well. I had to keep my demeanor at a calm level so I put up a brave front, as I rationalized with myself that this might have been a joke that he played on all the rookies.

"Mac really nice try, but I'm not in the least scared besides a bullet works the same no matter what criminal history if they threaten me I'm taking them down."

We got to the area it was a long stretch of road, and all of it was blocked there was no entry or exit on the freeway for the public we were the only ones at the exit to where Fuuka was stationed. Getting out of the car I looked at the other two cops that we were to replace, I scowled at the two of them. Both of them were Tate Yuuchi and Reito Kanazaki, with my father being chief of police everyone felt a lot of speculation when it came to me getting into the force it was safe to say that some felt my presence derogative.

"So what's the situation," asked Mac. I knew that with Mac there they would be on their best behavior, with Mac being my father's best friend he was also the most trusted and sought after. New trainees fought for the chance to train with Mac, due to his placid nature he was easy to get along with making training easy for any rookie on the job. He was strong, reliable and remained obstinate with his convictions, I felt that he really should have been chief I felt the force cheated Mac out of the position my father had held. However, there was more to it than anything and with the talk in the force and academy, there had to be some truth.

We all knew that Mac was from the United States and although he was a citizen of Japan with a wife, and a son my age there was still the stigma when it came to crime and police in Japan. Loyalist to the country had the sick belief that crime in Japan should be handled by their own police force no outside sources meaning no foreigners. No one said anything, but I knew from talks within the academy that was the true reason even over twenty-years dedicated to the force he still wasn't fully welcomed. I focused back to the situation at hand despite my mental profiling.

"Nothing I heard that the vehicle passed the Hiroshi blockade there are three more stops before they reach us we are the last stop," supplied Reito.

"I see hopefully this fucking bus can hurry the hell up so we can get back to our post," said Mac.

"Tch…I don't see what the point of waiting for these idiots to come there all scum to society or freaks my transfer for Fuuka is coming right up again, boy I wouldn't mind making those fucks eat their teeth," said Reito sternly. As Mac smiled he laughed at the bashfulness of the pair, if only he knew how fucked up they really were I'm sure his smile would disappear in a second.

"Well save some of that energy all I care about is making it home and what's going on with you kids today and Fuuka? Is this some kind of thing you're trying to prove so you can be hot shit?"

"Relax pops, don't worry we can handle anything you do forget we were already in Fuuka before besides we got what it takes," supplied Tate.

"Tch…well boys will be boys just watch your ass," said Mac. As I watched him walk away to the car, I knew he was going to get the traffic gear from the trunk.

"So what about it _cop girl_ you got what it takes," jabbed Tate. Glaring at him, I knew Tate and Reito were with five years' experience on the force, they were dedicated cops, but that was on the outside only I knew the face that was behind the scene much to Mac's obliviousness. Looking at the two and how they talked as well as handled there suspects there was an incontrovertible truth they were more like mad dogs that needed to be put down how they passed there psych test I would never know.

"Why don't you just fuck off and leave I'm here to do a job and that's all," I spat. I hated the term "cop girl" I knew it was a nickname given to me by those in the force that weren't welcoming of my place within the squad it was their own inside joke.

"What's wrong _cop girl_ did my buddy Tate hit a nerve?" As he stepped up to me he was close his chest only a hair away from my nose as he leaned he whispered in my ear. I felt my palms tighten themselves automatically I wanted to punch his face in; I knew this could have been called sexual harassment. However, I knew crying about it would add more fuel to the fire when it came to everyone that didn't approve me being there.

"Since we are talking about nerves how do the nerves in that pussy work, hmm…you gotta let Tate and me find out."

Just before, I could say anything Mac came rushing over with matching illuminating vests as from the trunk. As Reito straightened himself out he, looked as if he did nothing at all, but I could tell that didn't escape Mac's eye.

"Did I miss the party?"

"No nothing worth mentioning, just giving Kuga here some pointers," lied Reito.

"Well I hope it's nothing like telling her to go to Fuuka."

"I wouldn't dare…well if everything is all set here and you two got it we're taking off now."

"Sure…" Watching them go to their squad car, I turned around as I took a vest from Mac, getting to my duties without so much of a word. After an hour, we looked for the convoy that would carry the batch of inmates to Fuuka.

"When is this shit coming my back is killing me," commented Mac.

"Looks like you're getting too old for the game," I jabbed my anger no longer present from the taunting hyenas known as Tate and Reito.

"Maybe so, but your father and I made a pact to retire at the same time." In that moment, the radio came to life, as we knew it was our turn.

"_Unit 15 to unit 17 do you copy?"_

"_**Unit 17 here..."**_

"_Convoy approaching one hundred twenty-five feet north of your position over…"_

"_**10-4…"**_

I looked to see the black and white bus that closely resembled a school bus it was now in front of us as it pulled slowly to a stop. Instead of the faces of happy children, poking their heads out the window there was dark tented windows with a window shaped gate covering that darkness. I wondered who was in there the bus was quite, who could live with that silence I wouldn't know.

"Kuga…"

"Y-Yea…"

"I'll check the list with the guard you check the outside perimeters ok sport?"

Doing as directed, I patrolled around the bus doing my routine checks, I made my way around I saw as a large armed man check over the list as he was outside the bus. Geared with a custom M9 with key ring shot gun, he gave the impression that he was ready for a riot, but this was more militant then what we had at station. I glanced at the weapon again in my line of work it was wise to know the ins and outs of high voltage weapons, however this was overkill. Just what were they keeping the dark windows of the bus gave me no clue, but with Tate and Reito's words coming back in my ear the curiosity and anger tested my pride.

After, the armor-clad man went in inside the bus with doors closing abruptly I observed as Mac patted the bus as it went on its way walking to me I heard him radio in with the completion of the task. As he set an arm over my shoulder, he ruffled my hair, much to my dismay walking back to the car I wondered to what Mac had said.

"So, who were they transporting?" Mac unhooked himself from me tossing me the clipboard it was all blank, only one name rested on the top in a haunting manner. It was something that all of us in Japan would never forget nor the victim's parents it was the Satori High Serial Killer known as Shizuru Fujino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What do you think of the new story right now I am working on DBS don't worry, but this is a new story and I think you will like it.<strong>_


	2. Prejudices of Philosophers Part 2

**AN: I'm happy that chapter one was good as for the Shizuru and Natsuki meeting that's coming up sooner than you think right now this is the preface to everything so be patient read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime**

**Warnings: Futanari story with smut-like references.**

"**Talking"**

"**_Thinking or P.O.V"_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Suspect Shizuru Fujino, has been arrested for the murder of all of her classmates in class B-1 as well as the murder of twelve other missing people in the class next to her. From eyewitnesses who reported they stated that Fujino-sama was the subject of bullying from her classmates and from then she decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking a high-powered machine gun she let loose on her fellow students, although she sustained injuries herself, she still is up for a court trail. I am Sato Awagwa and that's all for channel five news."<em>

Taking sip of my now cold coffee I sat at my desk in my apartment playing the news reports from years past on you tube. Rewinding the video again, I observed the young female whose head covered with a jacket from the oncoming cameras that surrounded her. Escorted out of the courthouse like any other major criminal her hands cuffed at the front as the jacket covered her head in shame. Something inside of me felt a gain of pity despite her injuries she was the only one that survived, and yet the blame was on her. I knowing that it was one of my father's high profile cases, it was one of the greats within the North District according to the higher ups and public.

It was now well into dusk shutting my laptop off I headed for station, seeing as I had night shift due to Reito and Tate's call off. Everyone knew that it was something that the two did when they volunteered for Fuuka this was my first time experiencing it. It was something along the lines of a tradition between the two, they would take the night off before there transfer dumping all the work to the next poor sap that took there place unfortunately I was that poor sap.

If anything, I was overjoyed when I found out about the transfer, but the downside to it all meant I had to do double shifts. With Mac at my side, the thought of doing doubles was less challenging everything had a simplistic nature when it came to patrol with Mac. Taking my duffle bag, I walked to my truck sliding the bag in I heading to station. Once I was there the office was busy with the night shift, walking straight to the back I noticed only one female officer, her name was Nao Yuuki. She was only three years older than I was, no words were spoken between us accept the occasional hi and bye and most of the time there was nothing. She was highly respected amongst everyone even Tate and Reito threw in a few good words. Although I went through the same training as her, she didn't have the background that I did meaning she had no police chief dad. From the rumors in the academy, it was safe to say Nao had no one all she had was a dying mother in the hospital that was her drive to keep going.

Either way she made a big difference within her community, for me I wondered what difference my career would make. I tried to answer these questions repeatedly in my head, but no answer came. As a result, I ossified myself to the reality that I did not know anything of choices and sacrifice within the adult world. I was only eighteen, just barely out of high school, what was there for me? Whom did I have to fight for and what did I have to lose?

Right now, it was raining hearing from the news that there would be rainstorms every two hours; foot patrol was out of the question. I slipped on my bulletproof vest over my white shirt before moving on to my uniform shirt I glanced over at Nao only to be startled. Hearing the locker slam, Nao was fully dressed out of uniform it was different then seeing her in civilian clothes her style was more upbeat opposite then what I imagined. It was a complete 360 as I looked at Nao the bright reds and pinks that she wore were far different from the dark material are uniforms radiated. Walking past me the smell of her perfume hit my nostrils as she walked out of the door leaving me alone to dress.

"Aye what took your ass so long," said Mac with a waiting smile as I came out of the locker room fully dressed. I walked over to the coffee machine that was over by the dressing room getting a large cup for myself for the road before speaking.

"Nothing old man I was getting ready that's all, so what's the route?"

"We are taking over Reito and Tate's area East Shinjuku." Everyone knew that East Shinjuku was one of the worst areas within the East District, with crime rates shooting up from thirty-eight percent to fifty-four percent. No one could pin point how the crime rate jumped up so fast, all I knew was Tate, and Reito were in charge of that area along with other units. Although it was obvious to everyone that they were, the kick ass pair of North station there work ethic and aggressive attitudes to citizens who tried to help them was there downfall, but station couldn't see what I could. If anything I think the two were just apathetic about their job, something wasn't right and my gut was telling me that much.

"Finally some **real** work."

"Whoa before anything we have to stop by the armory first, also there's something I have to do for the two knuckle-heads when we get on patrol."

"Ok…" Following Mac's lead we walked to the elevator jumping on, hitting the number we needed we encountered a large metal door. Looking at my environment it was a long hallway with a single chair and desk occupying the seat was another fellow coworker. From his attitude, he didn't even bother to look up from his magazine the only outline I could get of the man; was his brown slicked back hair and his uniform. Knowing him from last name, the station known him as Bricks, but his formal name was Satori Unikuma and he was in charge of the armory. With fifteen years on the force it was hard to make heads or tails of this man, I knew he wasn't a part of the "cop girl hate squad" as well as we weren't exactly friendly ether seeing that I have never seen his face. Satori reminded me of something I have seen in movies, he fit the description of the background cast within the movies. He was there for the sake of being there he played no major role he was just a father trying to make it for his family.

"What's going on Mac," commented the cop without looking from his magazine.

"Nothing much how's the kids?"

"Fine ones got a recital tomorrow," said Bricks without looking from the reading material he focused on.

"Good, good…" With Mac punching in his ID number we were instantly in going to the ammo area Mac picked up four magazines tossing me two and the other were for himself.

"What's up with the extra ammo are we going into a fucking warzone?"

"Fuck yeah when your there try to remember your hand to hand training that you learned from the academy. Some of those sons of bitches will try to grab the gun right off your holster if you're not careful."

"I'll keep that in mind, so are we on stake out or something?"

"No just on regular patrol, but also Tate and Reito asked me to drop something off for them."

"Ok…"

Making room on my belt for my two extra magazines the uncertain feeling in my gut still couldn't wash itself away even after the two cups of coffee prior. As we walked out the door closed we headed down the long hall passing the sign out sheet, wondering why we didn't sign out our weapons we got in the elevator I could imagine the strange look on my face.

"What was that all about old man don't tell me that you're so old you forgot to sign out what you took?"

"Very funny punk, but no I took care of all of that before you got here and Bricks will handle what's left."

"Ok whatever you say gramps." Taking the elevator to basement parking, I got in our squad car as I sat in the passenger's side Mac's truck was parked in front of squad car giving me a view of everything. With Mac taking out a large black duffle bag, I watched his demeanor change as he looked on both sides of him it was almost as if he were hiding something. Shaking my head I felt a small tension headache form, I knew my nerves were getting to me as I took a sip of my coffee. Looking out the rearview mirror, I watched as Mac made his way to the back of the car opening the trunk to set the bag in before closing it. Somehow, after that action the coffee seemed to sooth my stomach, as well as my nerves refilling them with a caffeinated energy boost.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yea…"

Getting on the freeway, I stared out the window as the glowing lights of inner Tokyo reflected off the water. Even with the view of beauty, I knew there was an underground world filled with drugs, violence, and cheap sex boiling underneath the city concrete. Deciding to break the silence, I spoke my curiosity getting the best of me I wanted to know what was so important about that duffle bag.

"So, what the big secret you got in the trunk?"

"Nothing just doing a favor for Reito and Tate that's all, the two idiots forgot to turn in their dry cleaning." Whipping my head to Mac's direction a glare in my eyes, he continued looking straightforward on the road a calm smile on his face. My anger went to heightened proportions maybe I was a maverick for speaking out, but I couldn't stand by and watch anymore.

"Dry cleaning…really…Mac, you know why can't they fucking just do this shit themselves!"

"Look its fine Natsuki," said Mac with a smile.

"How is this shit fine Mac you've been working for the force for twenty fucking years and these bastards treat you like a doormat? Hell if anything you should be chief!" This time my anger was boiling over I knew that even though I had no real place in the force, it didn't mean that I was going to let Mac live without glory or valor he was better than this. Still with all that I said I still couldn't get that smile off his face, it was incontrovertible somehow; I knew I was not going to change his mind with my outburst.

"That's it…are you finished?"

By this time I was panting due to my anger, I didn't know what was up with Mac however, I considered him family, and I wasn't going to let this stand.

"Really Natsuki is that all you believe that I'm here for? Well guess again I know that this is early and it's against orders within the inner circle at station, but I'll take the blame its time you see a different side to what we do."

"What the fuck are you talking about," I looked at Mac with confusion.

"Hang on…" Setting on our sirens, we blazed through the freeway until we got to the inner part of Shinjuku, turning off our siren I gazed at the streets, as they were cold and dark. This was the underground of the shimmering brightly lit Tokyo, I myself being from an upper middle class family found out that I was naïve about many things. As we slowly cruised through the streets, we hit a stop light, I saw as this dark playground of sin that sucked in its inhabitants a particular sight my view settled on an older man mid-thirties. Sucked into the realm of falsified dreams as he tied up smacking his arm to find a vein as a needle dangled in his mouth before I could see the rest we proceeded onward as the stop light turned green. The streets were filled with bars and sidewalks filled with women barely covering anything as the leaned over to speak to assailants in the car.

"What the hell is this place?"

"Welcome to East Shinjuku kid." Turning right on another light we were in a neighborhood that was nestled under the train tracks of the Tokyo bullet the fresh breeze from the passing train blew the smell of fresh mold in my nostrils. It was dark as the streets were dim the only areas that had bright lighting were clubs as they provided refuge for the exhausted soul craving a night of sin. As we settled on a parking space, we were outside a local drycleaner the place was dingy graffiti dragged on across the walls. If I had more of an artistic eye, I would say the turf marking looked as if it could be art, but sadly, that wasn't the case. I watched as Mac walked ahead of me with duffle in hand, grabbing his arm, I stared at him I was angry from earlier and frustrated from what I just saw. I knew arrests needed to occur or if anything backup needed to be called seeing as this whole neighbor if not others needed cleaning out. The feeling in my gut came back once again playing the same melody, I was nervous and it made me sick. Getting back to the matter at hand, I needed to say something about what I saw or at least offer some kind of rebuttal.

"Wait so we are just dropping off laundry? what are we going to do about all of what we just saw?"

"I didn't see anything," said Mac with a smile.

"You didn't **see** any fucking thing for Christ's sake a man was about to fucking shoot up in front of us no less!" I didn't know how loud my voice was until the result of my outburst came out and it was in the group of three men. As if they came from the darkness itself, I looked to the trio I knew they were trouble they smelled of blood and gun-oil. The first one that stood ahead of the other two radiated a menacingly aura out of trio the other two men were twins, but the darkness of the city streets couldn't prove that suspicion with one-hundred percent certainty. However, I could see the leader as his face reached the light, he seemed to be of Chinese decent, or if at the least half his long braid flowed effortlessly, despite the mugginess of the city air his suit was keen and pressed to perfection. The train as it loomed on over us once again filling my eardrums as we met in silence it was hard to think this world existed under a simple train track.

Setting my hand on the handle of my gun I was ready to draw at any time, somehow I knew things would go south. As I watched the Chinese man smile with all the arrogance in the world, looking none of his lackeys made no effort to go to any measures of force but my hand still remained on my gun.

"What do we have here? You got a new one in for training Mac?"

"Yea, figured it would be alright if I showed her the ropes you know, but I'm assuming that you're expecting something from Reito and Tate," said Mac as he held up the bag. Watching the man laugh as if he came from an evening of visiting the circus, he walked over to Mac placing an arm over his shoulder.

"My dear Macintosh you know how we conduct business friends inside only, I would appreciate it if you would join us Ms. Kuga. Oh I forget my manners my name is Yamada if you need anything and I mean anything I'm here to assist," said Yamada holding out his hand to me.

"I don't need you to assist me with anything if you don't mind Mac I'll be waiting in the car." Turning my back on his extended hand, I let Yamada stew in his own filth like the rat I suspected he was.

"I see well to each's own, now Mac let's take that laundry in for some dry cleaning I'm sure Tate and Reito have the usual amount special press I'm assuming," said Yamada with a smile that was fit for a snake. Watching them walk I noticed that they took the side door to the building disappearing into the darkness that the trio came out of.

"Fine whatever…"

Getting on my phone I listened in for the radio, while checking my emails looking online I decided to google in Fuuka finding out more information about the place as I went deeper into my "investigation." It wasn't until an hour I decided that time was up, texting Mac thirty minutes ago I knew somehow he wouldn't answer seeing, as he was bad with cellphones. With the last of my curiosity, I glanced to the computer within the car typing in Yamada's name, only three names popped up with two pictures and rap sheets that didn't match I searched on. Finally getting the picture I needed I pulled up his name, three pages had been listed full of violations, looking closely I noticed that all of the charges were dropped or he was acquitted for the crime.

Getting out of the car, I walked to the area that Mac and the three slipped into clicking on my flashlight the alley was tight, but wide enough for a small dumpster to fit as well as a person. To the left of me a metal door was shut leading into the building where Mac went, trying for the door I twisted the knob to find it locked my gut was twisting with each moment.

Observing my area I knew I needed higher ground if I couldn't get in at floor level I would try for an upper level on the right of me a small apartment was on the side looking there was a fire escape. Hoping I could climb the ladder I looked to see it locked down not finding much of a choice in the matter I observed along the side of both walls of the two buildings. Finding an open window along the building Mac was in I looked around the area, as if it were my lucky day I found a dumpster under the window climbing up I was able to get a good look.

The smoke filled room was all I could see until my eyes adjusted along the table was Mac and across the table was Yamada. Watching them I saw as Mac took another drink, along with Yamada in toe I listened in as I grabbed my phone setting the mic on for recording.

"So did you take care of that little problem the other day," asked Yamada.

"Yea I did she got her transfer, however Reito and Tate are on their way tomorrow to straighten her out she's been talking to lawyers and spouting all kind of nonsense."

"She can talk to them all she wants the case is closed it's been six years hell is she even hoping for parole in the next four," asked Yamada.

"Hell she wouldn't eligible for fucking parole if you had of killed everyone like we told you too!"

"Oh yeah, but no one told you to bring Robocop bitch over here! Look, I'm use to the shit Tate, Reito, and you do, but I can't afford to take on Kuga's daughter. There's not enough money and drugs that we can exchange to make me except her she's too fresh besides she doesn't have it in her."

"So nothing is going to change your mind? Not even this…" I watched, as Mac pulled the contents of the duffle bag out they were large bricks of white powder neatly taped up. Watching Mac take a knife, he nipped the bag taking a line off and snorting it.

"Hell let's try her out if you don't like her then kill her hell words from the boss himself," said Mac with a smile.

In that action alone, my gut crashed down finally hitting home I was no longer sick I had known the truth and I wanted to vomit right now. The hero I looked up to when I lost my own father as my hero, the very man who took the oath to protect the innocent the man I idolized, was now here snorting lines of coke with the very man that single-handedly terrorized all of Tokyo. I wanted to expunge this memory, but I couldn't I climbed off the trash glancing up it started to rain it made my hair slick causing my bangs to shield my eyes. For once, I was happy for the rain for the very tears that fell from my eyes blended perfectly with the wet sky. I had to do something about this, I needed to get to Mac I needed an explanation even if what he told me was complete bullshit something would suffice.

Pulling out my gun, I stalked my way to the locked door unloading five rounds into the knob using my boot to kick the remaining debris off allowing me to breach the area. Moving fast from the corner into a lowered position with my gun raised and finger on the trigger ready to shoot. From the peripheral vision, I could see the shocked face of Mac as his hands were up, Yamada's demeanor was still and calm as his gun pointed to Mac they were waiting for me. With the twins pointing their guns at me I knew I was out-gunned pointing my gun at back and forth at their positions, the sweat and wetness from the rain on my brow built up.

"DROP THE FUCKING GUN NOW YAMADA!"

"Really all I wanted to do was convey a message to your boss." Watching Mac, he feared for his life as I could hear him pray the lord's prayer although he could reach for his gun taking the shot he was too haggard from the drinking to align his instincts. The situation was grim and the cards were not in my favor, Yamada's gun was directly by Mac's head was no way in which he could dodge without sustaining a shot in the face or head. In addition to that, Yamada was clearly looking at him not caring to give me a second glance so it spared Mac no chance to reach for his gun.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS MY LAST TIME YAMADA PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN NOW!" Tears started to spill from my eyes, I didn't care what I had just saw I just wanted the truth. I needed Mac alive so I could have that opportunity for the truth, but instead I was going to watch Mac be gunned down like an animal.

"Wow you really are stupid you actually don't know what's going on do you this is a message from me to your father." Watching the hammer pull back on the gun, all I could do was scream and watch everything it was like drowning in slow motion.

"YAMADA DON'T…"

**BAM**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is this chapter in a nutshell so now we are going to find out did Yamada shoot? Is Natsuki dead? As well as don't worry this is the set up for the Shizuru Natsuki meeting I was at work when I wrote this, but I'm so freaking happy twenty-four reviews and still counting for chapter one I hope this chapter can pull in the same response. Since there is a lot in this chapter I tried to edit very carefully however read and review.**


	3. Prejudices of Philosophers Part 3

**AN: Read and Review, and I can't believe I got almost Fifty reviews in two chapters keep them coming it helps for writing fuel. Also if there are mistakes I will correct them as soon as I can't get to a computer right now I'm posting from my phone .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime**

**Warnings: Futanari story with smut-like references.**

"**Talking"**

"**_Thinking or P.O.V"_**

* * *

><p><strong>BAM<strong>

All my life I wanted to live with a purpose, I wanted to fill the holes in my heart I thought I understood life, but I was childish to the outlandish ways of people. I knew that everything had a trail, and a catharsis had occurred and reviled the truth along the thin crust of lies that justified the prejudices of our philosophies it was our failure as people. As I watched Mac's body lay lifelessly on floor, I took the distraction as my mind went into flight or fight mode I knew that Yamada wouldn't let me live and I needed to survive. Firing my gun, I hit one of the twins within the throat, as he was distracted from Mac making the shot clear for me. As shots fired, I ran as fast as my feet could take me finding cover over by the table that Mac and Yamada sat at. The debris stuck to me like a second skin as the gunfire went on rapidly.

I could feel the rage from the gunfire as it came in my direction with Yamada escaping to the back after his fatal shot I looked to the body of Mac he laid lifelessly. His eyes were open they were dead hollow the life sucked out of them, the once brown irises filled with warmth when I was a little girl were gone this was what war felt like. All I saw was greed and corruption, and he was going to have me killed like a dog it was the ultimate betrayal. As the firing stopped briefly, he was going to reload I knew this was my moment to shoot hoping to capitalize. Pulling up fast he reloaded his clip raising up from his hiding position by a desk to the wall. In that moment I didn't feel anything as the bullet pierced my right shoulder blade, with my left hand on my gun I shot hitting my mark in his stomach. As he leaned over dropping his gun, I made my way slowly over to him with the assumption that he was down, but rage and loss are a powerful thing.

Just as I let my gun slightly down he charged at me, catching me off guard as he tackled me he began to punch my face rapidly. Telling from the color of his face the shots fired caused him a lot of blood loss his teeth clenched as he punched my face through his own pain.

Taking my feet and pushing into his gut kicking him off me he yelped in pain, getting on my feet and reaching for my gun I was denied. Coming at me like a raging bull, pushing me to the ground with him falling in the process. I threw him a punch in his face, as he got on top of me straddling me I struggled, as I knew he was trying to get his hands around my throat I couldn't let that happen. Punching him once again I was finally able to get him off. Taking out my Taser gun quickly as he got up to charge again I aimed at his chest, hoping my mark would hit however the blood in my eyes from my busted nose made me take a blind chance.

Firing I hit my mark as the man shook from the voltage falling to the ground, as he laid there his eyes were open just as dead as Mac's. The shock from the gun straining his injuries to the point of death however with his wound from earlier he was already on borrowed time before he bled to death. With my finger still on the trigger of the Taser, I walked slowly to the body checking for a pulse, but I found none. Setting the Taser gun down I looked for my gun, picking it up I looked to see if I had my radio on me grabbing it and clicking it was completely busted.

"_Hey did you hear that shit?"_

"_Yea I did, I got word from Yamada to send back up."_

I could hear the conversation I took that as a sign and ran for the door, however my injuries and expelled stamina were getting the best of me. Running out to the alley I tried for the squad car, I stopped mid-way as I saw three more men lined up with automatic assault weapons. With my gun in my hand, I held pressure on my shoulder although it wasn't life threatening the blood loss would surely be enough to make me pass out and was something I didn't need. Hearing the door on the other side of the building crash open I knew we would run into each other soon. The Rain beat down harder as I decided to make a run for my car, I could tell the rain was distracting them enough as it is I just hoped it would be enough to slip by.

"She's here she's fucking here!" The guards from the building had located me.

Running shots fired at me, I caught the other guard's attention near the outside of the street, firing shots they all ducked as the bullets from behind fired away in retaliation. In that moment a path cleared, but luck wasn't on my side, looking the squad car filled with holes this statement made me stop. I knew I couldn't go anywhere and I was immobile now who ever these men were they were skilled as well as planned. Snapping out of my shock, I heard enemy guns raise at me just then in another as if time magically slowed itself my enemies laid on the ground in pain and in front of me some dead or in pain. In the middle of the street a fire Red Camaro, was there waiting its horn honking.

"Get the fuck in Kuga!"

As the voice didn't have to tell me twice I ran for the car just as I got in the other men from the back alley came to the front finally catching up guns firing. Pushing the gas down we sped off once I settled in my seat I looked to the face of my savior it was Nao Yuuki. Driving and intersecting on to the freeway my bloody hand removed itself from my wound I lost too much blood.

"Don't move it you need pressure on the wound as much as possible, from the look of it I'd say it's a clean shot."

"Why are you here?"

"It's none of your concern for now; all you need to know is that you are going to a hospital." Feeling my rage, I took the wheel jerking it making the car swerve; I did this frantically in hopes that she stop the plan worked. I don't know if it was due to my injuries, or the events that happened with Yamada but with him on the run and Mac dead, I needed answers. If there was anything that I knew, about this situation there is no such thing as perfect timing or luck this wasn't the movies. I glanced at Nao everything looked calm, controlled, and calculated. Who was she? I found myself asking the most complex questions, maybe it was due to my injuries or the adrenaline that ran threw me I needed to know what side was she on and why was she in East District?

We settled on the side of the road, as the rest of the freeway buzzed by us turning off her engine Nao looked calm as she looked to me, the shock of my actions not fazing her in the slightest.

"Just what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm not going any fucking where until I have answers who the fuck are you working for?" It started to rain once again replacing our silence, at this point it took everything within me not to hold my gun to her head. However, Yamada's words stuck to me what was his grudge with my father more importantly, what was the connection? Did my father know about Mac's corruption? Just who was the boss in all of this?

"I'm working for no one, besides the less you know the better," said Nao.

"Excuse the fuck out of me, but just a couple of minutes ago I was being hunted like a dog I'm just a good cop trying to find out why my uncle died." The word uncle was bitter in my mouth, however I had to push past my pain I wanted to believe in the side of Mac that I grew up with. Although, I tried hard not to think of Mac as the twisted officer that I just saw, the reality was he now laid lifelessly in the dry cleaners on the bad side of town.

"Tch…you call that monster your uncle everyone is right you are a kid." Her mouth curled up into a smile as my vision faded I lost too much blood the world as I knew it was went black. The bright Tokyo lights were in the distance I found them no longer to be the bright shimmering ray of hope there was corruption and I was going to expose it.

"How's her vitals?"

"They are stable…"

I stirred as I could smell the pungent aroma of cleaning supplies, but bleach was the main ingredient that evaded my nose. Stirring it was hard to open my eyes it felt like they were glued shut; it was highly uncomfortable my body felt heavy as I heard the voices that were above me. With my throat strained and sore, I raked my brain up thinking of the last memory that I could think of.

"W-Where am I?"

Taking my left eyelid and spreading them apart, I could see the blinding light as it glared itself in my eye. Switching to the right he did the same thing, once away my vision straightened itself out I glanced at my surroundings I was in the hospital.

"Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Natsuki Kuga."

"Good now to answer your question you are in Tokyo general I'm Dr. Fukuyama." As my vision caught up with my thought process, I remembered that I was with Nao, however right now I was looking at a middle-aged doctor. With his brown hair streaked with grey and his beard the same as his hair, he looked young but the stress of his job took a toll on his body giving away his age.

"How did I get here?"

"Well you lost a lot of blood Ms. Kuga or should I say officer Kuga if it hadn't of been for the efforts of a Ms. Yuuki I think you would have been in far worse shape then now."

"H-How long have I been out?"

"You have been out for three days?"

"T-Three days…"

"Yes three days, I'm going to let that sink in for a minute feel free to rest tomorrow we are going to run a few CAT scans before you can check out. How about we get some water in you?"

"Yea…"

As I watched the doctor walk away, leaving me with the nurse who had ordered plate of food I took the water drinking it down greedily. Not caring about my hunger, I wondered if it was the morphine working on my body that caused my lack of hunger. I watched as the doctor stopped in the hallway out of my room from his actions I could tell that he was talking to someone the big hint coming from the person was there suit-covered shoulder. From my observation, I only knew one man that fit that profile it was Kagayami Kuga, my father. I knew that if my father was here the news had a hold on this story as well; it was my worst premonition come true.

"Natsuki are you able to take a visitor?"

As I focused my attention to the nurse, I knew with three days out that I had to catch up however the shock and betrayal of Mac still loomed over me. I wanted to sink into depression, but I couldn't there were still mysteries to unravel. Getting to my answer, I knew I needed to see the man I called father, but did I want to? I knew the answer was no.

"Yea…"

Watching her walk to the hallway where Dr. Fukuyama and my father were talking I watched as she lightly put an arm on his shoulder before speaking. As he moved more I was able to get a clearer view of his face, not wanting to look like the little girl that once waited on him, I turned on the television. With the television his face popped up once again as escape was futile, the words that he was saying made me sick there was no reality when he gave his speeches. My grip on the remote tightened as I heard the questions coming from the press as well as the answers from my so-called father.

"_Chief Kuga, Chief Kuga, is your daughter's injury going to effect your chances at city controller?"_

"_No I don't think that it will, if anything before I'm Chief Kuga I am a father and my child getting hurt causes me a great deal of pain. Due to this incident, I have sent a new proposition to the Tokyo enforcement branch. Hopefully this could change the outlook of how we are equipped and to take better measurements for safety."_

"_However sir many think that the new proposition gives too much power to the four districts and law enforcement in general making Japan look like it is under Marshall Law," rebutted the reporter._

_That was just a sample of the press conference that held yesterday in front of the North district courthouse. The press conference took place just two days after a deadly shoot out resulting the death of a police officer and the injury of another. So far, we only have Natsuki Kuga the daughter of the Chief Kuga listed to the press. The other officer's name made no release yet to the press. However, rumors and speculation believe that there was corruption within the ranks and it was a trade-off gone badly. Chief Kuga has denied these allegations dismissing them as rumors._

"It's funny how the media loves to twist things and now I'm stuck cleaning up your messes." Turning from the television I looked over with a glare, that voice that composed voice grinded in my ears like nails on an empty chalkboard. Standing in my doorway was my father glaring I looked at him; if anything he could pass for my other brother instead I was stuck with him as my father. With his jet-black hair combed back, giving his hair, a polished shine just like his black dress shoes he wore. He smelled of after-shave his blue-colored tie matched well with his all black suit the only thing I seemed to inherit from him was his eye color. However, in retrospect despite our eye color and bloodline we had nothing in common, if anything I hoped mother would get here soon I knew that if she were here he would flee. That was always the situation when my mother and father came within two feet of each other, to avoid conflict my father would always leave the room, not wanting me to see the ugliness that formed between them.

From the action alone I wondered was that love, was that all that I had to look forward to in the future anger. The bitterness, regret, fear and rejection was that all marriage was about or was that all what loving a person was about? In any case my parents failed marriage served as the template for my emotions when it came to love. I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't all I could think of was the task at hand and the news did nothing to sweeten my attitude.

"Well it depends what kind of truth they are twisting. So, are you enjoying twisting my incident to your advantage," I spoke back my anger leveled to a civil conversation.

"Don't get cute Natsuki." I could hear the tone in my father's voice it was stern but I could care less I was pissed and I needed answers.

"Mac's dead! He's fucking dead and you know what he died like a criminal he should have died like an officer. Don't bullshit me I know you read the reports." If I could look into my own eyes at this moment, I knew there was pain and it was unmasked. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You're not the only one who's shocked Natsuki! We all are…as well as we are all hurt Mac was dear to me too! However life moves on and I have to wonder just what were you doing in an area like that!"

"W-What the fuck are you questioning my integrity as a cop!"

"I'm not questioning it, but because of your involvement within this incident special government divisions are at North Division. You forget an American cop is dead even if he was here for over twenty-years still he was an American, all this was due to your inexperience as well as Mac's corruption. So his blood is on your hands."

"You know what fuck you! Why don't you look into Reito and Tate's involvement they were the ones behind all of this! You wouldn't know that because your head is ten feet in your ass!" Watching my father straighten his tie, he looked unfazed by my colorful language and I could care less, however he delivered his rebuttal still.

"Is that it? So blaming others is going to make you feel better about the situation? If so I can move on to discussing your transfer."

"Transfer…"

"Yes, after you have recovered you are to report to Fuuka. As well as since you like to talk about Tate and Reito so much due to this little stunt there transfers were pushed back as well so they could deal with the East District. You will be transferred along with them to Fuuka for a year that is an order unless you want to quit?"

"What the fuck I didn't do anything!"

"Technically you did do something Natsuki you let a fellow cop die and I cannot have my name under any suspicion its time you stopped acting like a kid and take responsibility." With that, my mother was at the door tears in her eyes as she ran over to me hugging me tightly, from over her shoulder I watched as my father left the room.

"Natsuki are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine mother." My mother Saeko Kuga her and me could pass for twins, her blue-hair just like mine fell in midnight waves. She only looked slightly older for someone in her mid-thirties the only think that was different was our eye color. My mother was everything I was not she was warm, funny, nice and a joy to be around. Even after my father, left she made sure never to speak of him badly in front of me on encouraging me from the sidelines as I talked to him on the phone during my childhood and there separation. Saeko Kuga was everything a mother should be I just hoped I was the daughter that I should be for her sake.

"Mom I'm fine you can stop hugging now."

"No I can't I thought I lost you for the past three days I have been back and forth between work and here waiting on you to wake up. As soon as I got the call I knew it was something dangerous," As my mother reluctantly pulled back, I smiled sheepishly like a child, caught peeking at the gifts before everyone on Christmas day.

"Natsuki you…can't keep doing this look I know you want to prove something to him, b-"

"What are **you **going to suggest I quit too," I snapped, but instantly regretted the sharpness of my words I fell in silence over my outburst.

"No I'm not…as much as I'm opposed to this I just want, you to find out that this is for you not your father. I want to make sure you're happy with what you do in his career, I know college wasn't the answer for you, but I don't want to see this lifestyle destroy you ether." I knew in my heart that what my mother said was right; sometimes I kicked myself for not being able to trust her.

"Look I'm sorry…it's just that I have a lot going on right now."

"I know sweetie I know…as well as I know with the news of your transfer and with Mac gone it has left a lot for you to think about."

"H-How did you know that," I asked shocked.

"It's your father and his big mouth that's how I know." I watched as my mother smiled, I cracked a smile as well before we ran into a fit of giggles at my father's expense. With a knock on the door, we broke our mother and daughter moment, at the doorway in uniform with lilies in hand was Nao. The moment in the room was thick with uncertainty making my instincts kick in. Thinking to the conversation that was held between us just nights ago, I was on high alert. Who was Nao Yuuki really? Was she one of Yamada's men sent here to finish the job or was she working with a greater strategy in mind? All I knew was her hand rested on the end of her gun. A tornado of emotions flooded in my head full at force and the guilt hit home as I found myself asking myself questions with no answers. Could I handle another death on my hands? Was my father right? Was my inexperience the reason for Mac's death? I didn't care about the answers, I had to live right now in this moment I knew that I had to protect the person dear to me and right now, it was my mother. I couldn't have another death on my hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What does Nao want? Is she with Yamada? Is this a set up? All these questions and more will be answered next chapter and I have a special meeting coming up with our favorite characters. Next scene we will take you to Fuuka State Prison day one.<strong>_


	4. Beyond Good & Evil Part 1

**AN: Hey now let's jump into it, for those into Natsuki Futa I am not a Natsuki Futa writer I am sorry to disappoint. I am not opposed to it however; in a long story such as this, I wouldn't make Natsuki a futa. Maybe for a one-shot I would put Natsuki as a futa. Also sorry to report in to all you so late my computer screen broke and I'm typing off my television, which is cool. Now for the Shiz/Nat meeting I took a long time writing this so no skipping over and getting to that part ok however, I think you will like what I have in store.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime**

**Warnings: Futanari story and some homophobic language. I'm a lesbian so don't worry this is all for the sake of the story. If there any mistakes I'll fix them but right now I'm at work so please be patient sorry.**

"**Talking"**

"**_Thinking or P.O.V"_**

* * *

><p>I looked, as Nao's hand rested on the back of her gun I wondered was she going to fire I prepared for another gunfight however I had no gun but my hands would do. Thinking to the only thing, I could do if Nao attacked me I could buy off sometime for my mother to escape I had to think and fast.<p>

"Mother…"

"Yes..."

"You mind if I talk to Nao real fast in private."

"Sure sweetie…" As I watched her turn to Nao my mother set a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly, I didn't like the fact that Nao was so close I knew anything could happen. Observing her actions, I noticed when my mother approached Nao's hand took itself off her gun.

"Please do come over and visit me for some tea Yuuki-san it's the least I could do for you being such a good friend to Natsuki."

"Yes Ma'am I will." Watching my mother leave it was a relief that Nao let her go at least she had some honor, however the question remained of her identity I knew she wasn't just some normal cop. With the number of lies, everyone was telling it was hard to believe anything that anyone said.

"You're not coming over for anything who the fuck are you?" Watching her close the door she pulled her gun fast throwing the sheet over her line of site distracting her from firing. I slid in behind her twisting her arm behind her back making the gun drop to the floor. Having her in arm lock as my other arm had itself around her neck, my reflexes were coming back, but it did nothing to sweeten my mood.

"Who, the fuck are you working for!" Her body vibrated as I heard chuckles coming from her mouth even as someone who was about to be choked to death she still was calm, collected and calculating.

"Really your reflexes merit that of a veteran solider, it's shocking that you scored low in police academy. I wondered why that is there must be a little dirty secret that you have isn't there. You're the right fit for Fuuka aren't you, but to bad you're such a child."

"ANSWER ME!"

"Haha and why should I do that? Hell you're an idiot but I know you're not a complete idiot are you want answers break my neck you won't get them."

I was stuck I wanted to break this woman's neck, however something told me that she was different if she wanted to really kill me she could have. Something about the way she moved as well was off; this was all too easy if she wanted she could have had us easily matched. We were the same height as for the weight difference maybe she weighed a good five or six pounds on me. Was this a test? If so, was I foolish to accept it?

In that moment, I heard a snap under my hand that I held Nao's arm in place. Then soon I felt myself flipped on the ground staring at the ceiling with Nao looking down at me. Under her uniform the arm I held in place was dislocated I watched as if it were magic Nao took her hand placing it on the dislocated arm cracking it in place as if it were nothing. There were no signs of pain on her face as she continued to look at me.

"Spend a few years on the battlefield you pick up something's." I could tell she was talking out of nervousness never had I seen something like that done, was her past that taboo. This woman wasn't a cop not by a long shot; however, I could tell she wasn't a regular run of the mill thug ether.

"I'm sure you have figured out that I'm not just your ordinary cop, I'm ex-military even though I'm not here to kill you I wanted to test out your skill."

"My skill…"

"Yes your skill, now that I have tested it I have to say you have grit, but grit can only get you so far."

"So what are you here for?"

"I'm here to see my new partner in action."

"What do you mean…you mean you got sent t-"

"Yea I got sent to Fuuka as well." Watching Nao she walked to the window, she looked dazed as if she were in deep thought. I tried my hardest not to get into deep thought myself however the looming thought still pressed close to my heart, but I knew thinking of the past would do me no good. Paying attention to what Nao was about to say I got up from the ground taking a seat on the end of my bed.

"So you're here to scare me up because my old man sent you to Fuuka?"

"No I'm not mad actually it was what I wanted really."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say I'm searching for something."

"Look here I don't know what you're about and I don't give a damn, all I want to know is are you here to interfere?"

Watching her, she stepped away from the window, the light no longer on her frame looking my way she smiled.

"Interfere with what if anything this sounds more interesting then what I'm looking for," smiled Nao with mischief.

"It's nothing alright, because you haven't told me why you wanted to get sent to Fuuka and what did you do to get yourself there."

"I'm not going to tell you what I did to get to Fuuka what's important is that I stop something before it happens," said Nao. Seeing, as I wasn't going to get the answers that I was searching for I knew I had to push harder meaning I had to trust what Nao was saying, but unlike Mac my trust won't be abused so easily.

"I see…regardless of your situation and my reasons how about we call it a truce. However, I'm warning you if anything happens to my mother I will blow your fucking brains out I don't care what fucking reasons you have."

"You have my word on that I can promise you; anyway I came here also with this as well." Watching Nao she took out a small piece of folded up paper she tossed it on my bed before walking off with flowers in hand. Unfolding the piece of paper what was on it was photocopied and barely readable, only one thing stuck out on the sheet seemed to catch my interest.

_Guard lineup Natsuki Kuga for Prisoner 06660 Shizuru Fujino. _

Looking at the piece of paper I only knew that only one person that had the schedule for Fuuka and it was my father and the warden of Fuuka. How Nao snuck into the office I would never know however the point was I needed her and she needed me for what I couldn't explain until the time was right so I decided to go along with her little game. Once I got tired I would pull the strings, however there was something more to Nao it was fragile almost like me. Remembering what the others said in the academy, Nao had a mother in the hospital I could imagine that was whom the flowers were for. Keeping the piece of paper, I tucked it under my bed before calling the nurse to let my mother come in once again.

Six weeks passed and I healed nicely, although in actuality I healed in Four weeks since that day I did not speak to Nao however, with my short time in the hospital I did see her come to visit. I never questioned whom she visited, but I knew it wasn't for me, in any case, I was now back at my apartment fully healed folding my clothes so they could fit in my duffle. With my orders straight down from the brass, it would be a whole year before I saw my apartment on the weekdays again the only time I would see this apartment was on the weekends and that was if I was lucky.

The way things worked when it came to Fuuka was slightly different. Fuuka it's self was a prison for all those that encountered it. Due certain circumstances for twenty-four hours all guards had to be present around the prisoner at all times there was no rotation of shifts. The irony of it all was it felt like us, as guards were prisoners more than the prisoners themselves were.

Getting my bag with all my personals, I headed out of the door. Going to my truck I placed it in the back of my truck, I thought to the next plan as I took off to the meeting spot. Thinking back to that night I tried to piece together the last thing that Mac and Yamada argued about I wondered what can-of-worms managed to spill out causing the dysfunction. I knew the line of corruption was a big one anything from drugs, illegal immigration, sex slaves, bribery, extortion etc. the list of corruption was endless. All I knew was there was talk of someone in prison, which prison was the question? There were more than seventeen alone in Tokyo and I had no names to go by. If I knew the prison I could narrow everything down, but my memory was hazy on the details, due to the stress of today.

In an hour I went to the pick-up zone, a bus was waiting for us the same bus that Mac and I checked out just weeks ago it was a Fuuka Prison Bus. As I got out my truck, I saw Nao leaning on her car as she talked to Reito and Tate a smile on her face. Deciding not to walk to the group Nao lifted her eyes to meet mine as then refocusing her view to the two jackasses that called themselves cops.

I knew I had no leads to the prison that Mac and Yamada talked about and maybe that piece of information was irrelevant; however, I knew that all of this stemmed from Reito and Tate. If I followed them, I could find this boss, however something in my instincts told me that Yamada talked to them if anything there was a hit on me. I had to be on my toes, if I had to kill one of them, I would accept that responsibility anything to reveal the truth.

The chatter ended when we heard the loud heavy footsteps come down the bus stairs. Her hair was light blue as it reflected in the sun her face was oval shaped and her body fit, the results of training that took years to master. Looking into her eyes, she looked as if she had been through a hundred battles if not more it was her most stunning feature. With her bulletproof vest over her short sleeved dark-blue uniform shirt it matched her black gloves, with her utility belt geared to the max I knew that was hard to carry it was easily fifteen pounds. I'm sure with all the weight she was accustom to it and I'm sure there was more in her military blue cargo pockets that were tucked in her boots.

She walked to us in long keen strides she was business and I knew she was not someone to fuck with I just needed my answers and this was the roadblock I had to pass to make it to the end of the line. I wondered did fear show upon every ones faces at the sight of this woman. Looking back all I could see was Tate and Reito smiling like monkeys released from the captivity of the local zoo.

"Nice to see that you boys are back couldn't get enough huh?" She stepped up to Reito due to his tall frame my view was blocked and so what the mysterious blue-haired woman's view of me.

"Sorry we couldn't be here earlier, there were some…issues that we had to take care of," said Reito. As he said that he looked over to me giving me a dirty look, I shot one back there was no Mac around or authority to impress so my hated was unmasked. As the person in question glanced over Reito's shoulder her eyes were on me a as she slid around Reito's tall form. Once we were face to face, she smiled before punching me in the gut I was winded by the shock more than the hit but it was all the more painful. The force hit me hard like a ton of bricks with her fist still in my gut she lifted me pulling a 160-degree turn side tossing me to hit the concrete.

Once again I was on my back staring up to see Miyu's face with her boot raised she was about to stomp in my face. My emeralds glanced into her cold eyes and calculating smile seemed twisted as she enjoyed the pain she inflicted on me.

"Welcome sunshine…" Just as her foot was about to connect another foot, was below hers stopping the boot from reaching my face.

"Commander," don't you think that's enough for today?"

Scooting away, I scrambled to my feet to see Nao and the blue-haired woman they looked dangerously at each other they were still stuck in the same position from seconds prior minus me under there foot.

"Hmm…Nao Yuuki who would have thought you would be here of all places? Iraq wasn't enough for you was it?"

"I could say the same for you Miyu is this something you do with all your new recruits or is this something that you fancy doing on your own time?"

"Nao Yuuki. The hero of the bl-"

"That's enough, I think that you need to give us our profiles or is that something you want to hold off on so we can talk about this in a more private matter?"

I watched, as the commander named Miyu took her foot off from the top of Nao's her stare-emanated anger, as she knew that she had a job to do. I wondered if the rules were not holding Miyu back what would have happened if Nao and she got into it. I knew it would have been a blood bath regardless I was grateful that Nao came in when she did. Coming into my line of vision, I saw Nao's hand as she offered it to me in hopes of helping me stand.

"I'm fine I can get up on my own you know."

Taking a back her hand, I got up spiting up a small amount of blood, from me biting the inside of my left cheek on accident as Miyu's fist connected with my body. Standing up a thick file came my way to me having quick reflexes I caught the file that the light blue-haired woman tossed to me. I glanced up to wonder what was all this for I watched as everyone looked in there, files I watched as Tate groaned.

"What the fuck I got Kazuya again that guy never fucking shuts up!"

"Just bust his face in like last time," said Miyu without any emotion.

"I did like you said, but the son of a bitch still wouldn't stop talking," explained Tate. I looked in confusion I knew that they were prisoners, but was abuse even legal when it came to the prisoners. Something was going on glancing to Nao she didn't show any shock to the comment that Miyu threw out. What was it about her past that she didn't want to share how could she be so unaffected by the conversation. Getting back to the conversation that Tate passionately was expressing his disinterest in focusing on Miyu.

"I don't care you're stuck with him orders from up top, now everyone get your shit and get on the bus I don't want to be behind schedule," stated Miyu.

Taking my bag I got on the bus looking at the bus driver, he was just as grim looking as Miyu if I had to make a hypothesis on the relationship of the two, I could tell they may have been in the same squad. Sitting in the second seat from the front Nao took a place in the seat behind me while Reito and Tate did the same as us. With Miyu getting on last the bus doors closed the inside of the bus was no different than the bus transporting prisoners, there was a gate separating the driver from the back seats of the bus, since we were officers the gate was open. We watched as Miyu nodded letting the driver know that he was to take off.

"Now for all you sad bastards coming to Fuuka for the first time welcome to hell I am your commander Miyu Greer. As Tate and Reito know that file is information on your prisoner, you are to be around them 24/7 when they sleep you sleep when they eat you eat. They are yours to fucking control if you tell those bastards to jump then they are to jump no questions. If they are out of line you kick the shit out of them until they get in line, if they die don't worry we will get you a new one. If there is any incriminating actions going on with the inmates you have clearance, to kill prisoners without a single thought, just make sure you turn in the paper work I will take care of the rest. All prisoners are assigned by gender however we have so special cases, trannies, and fags shit like that we select by random for those cases."

I watched as Miyu smiled as if she enjoyed the speech that she gave, this stroked her ego and it was sick I started to hate her the more she spoke.

"Now on to the rules you are not to sleep with the prisoners, and there will be no whistle-blowing meaning if you decide to have a change of heart and let the public know we I'll hunt you down. Normally I shouldn't have to state this knowing that in a normal prison the consequence is jail if these rules are broken, however we are not a **normal prison** so get that shit out of your head. In Fuuka since we are a government regulated and these are enemies of the state, the deal for you is termination if any of these rules are broken there will be more once we get in however these are the most important rules."

I didn't like the idea of termination when it came from Miyu's mouth it sounded like something sick and depraved, I wanted to know so I asked despite my fear and disgust.

"Termination meaning…"

"Oh so the great princess Kuga speaks, termination meaning, we take you out to the back and we blow you're fucking brains out. However, before that magical moment we beat the shit out of you and subject you to a world of pain in with the likes that you have never seen. It's for homeland security and all, you never know if these fucks have some Charles Mansion cult on the outside waiting to terrorize Tokyo here take a look…"

As the another file was dropped in my lap I looked to see what was inside taking the time to look a bile came up in my throat. There were only two cases, but the mutilation was disgusting. Feeling slightly breathing just over my shoulder someone was there and it was Miyu. I didn't bother to look behind me but if I had eyes in the back of my head, I could picture her expression.

"You see that bitch right there got it good the acid burned those cheek bones right off that was one of my greatest works. Sad part is the bitch had a daughter, and the man in jail was the girl's father caught them in the laundry room trying to rekindle the moment I put a stop to that oh yes I did. Before killing him, I made sure to let him watch as I slowly as I dripped acid on her face drip by drip it was delicious as he begged me to stop. So if I were you I wouldn't develop any Stockholm Syndrome." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was grinning as she spoke to me.

Looking over her way she straightened herself out before walking to the front, I never noticed her movements as she came up behind me. I bit my bottom lip as I wanted to cry, but I held the tears back I didn't care about the situation no one deserved to die like that officer or not, rules or not. The thought of this bitch doing the sick acts she did made me think was corruption in the government. Was this the kind of shit my father approved of was this the kind of thing that goes on behind our normal lives?

"Now does that answer your question princess? Glaring at the woman I snapped out of my thoughts, I hated her with a passion to take lives that simply it was sick it reached a new level of depravity.

"Yes," I answered tight-lipped.

"How long will it be there before we get there," asked Reito gum in his mouth.

"We will be there by night."

"Good…" Watching Reito he took out his bag, getting a small shaving kit taking, it out he pulled out a yellow white-like substance. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing as he rolled up his sleeve his arm looked like pin cushions from the track marks heroin abuse throughout the years. Watching Miyu, she observed blankly before straightening herself up as if to speak as if nothing happened. She turned to me something in her eyes tested me she wanted to see if I would tell my father or if I would tell anyone for that matter. Miyu knew if I said anything about what he was doing that it would give her the excuse to scope me out until I fucked up. Doing the only thing I could do I let him continue without so much as a word silently praying that Reito overdosed so the madness would end?

"Now that the rules are clear, we will be at Fuuka by night fall take the time to review your files and take your medicine," said Miyu looking over to Reito as he shot. I knew that was a silent jab to me letting me know the extent of her power if I told. Watching her go to the back of the bus I glanced over to Nao as she stared out the window as it splatted rain droplets on the dark windows. Feeling sick once again, I let myself sleep hoping to review the file when I got up.

Night soon came, and I was up we were still on the road as I looked to the sign we were three miles away from Fuuka, the traffic from the work commuters dyed down hours ago. I glanced to the back, I noticed Nao as she slept looking further Miyu rested as well Tate and Reito passed out as well. Taking my flashlight I opened my file, the shock from the photocopy rang to life I was with Shizuru Fujino in bold writing. Reading the file I observed the crime scene photos due to the blood and gore all of the photos were in black and white with the color ones up for availability as well if I asked. However, there was no picture of Shizuru herself.

_Inmate 06660 Shizuru Fujino_

_Physical Status: Active_

_Age: 29_

_Birth Date: 12/19_

_Height:162 cm_

_Weight: 46kg_

_B/W/H: 85/57/82_

_Parents: Aki & Kasuki Fujino_

_Sex: Unknown_

_Psychoses: Sociopath_

"Your information was right on point." I spoke knowing that Nao was right behind me she was fully awake, I kept my voice down knowing that if Miyu or the driver heard there would be shit for both of us. Taking the time to let the rain beat on I tried to ease the pain of the imagines I just saw, I knew that Shizuru deserved punishment for the people she killed. However, I believed that punishment should fall into the hands of the jail system not to corrupt cops with tendencies fit for a serial killer. I believed every human deserved some sort of civility if Miyu could kill someone on her team I'm sure the prisoners got it worse.

"Does it bother you?"

I looked back to Nao I could tell that she was referring to all that I witnessed I wanted to answer truthfully. I knew if I did I would break down, I had to keep this in if I let it out I would break down. I had time to cry and I did as I recovered, somehow after hearing Nao's question the pain in my stomach from earlier seemed less tender.

"No it doesn't bother me nothing does anymore."

"I see…" As she leaned back into her seat she said nothing as I looked we got off the freeway we could see water and in the center something the lights signaled that much. I could see the place but barely as we stopped, I got a better look it was a long stretch of road pulled up as if it were a manufactured bridge. Hearing footsteps from behind me the bitch known as Commander Miyu Greer had awakened I hoped not to see her during my time in Fuuka.

"Welcome to Fuuka this bridge is the only way on or off the island. Although there is escape by swimming for the inmates but that is suicide and you will see why in tomorrow's demonstration. Only way you can get off the island is through one of our drivers and that will be after the first three months that you stay here. Stay here for three months you get your weekends and stay long enough more freedoms will come to you as well as rewards."

As the concrete bridges lowered themselves, the path to Fuuka opened up. In five short minutes, we were off the bus and over the bridge; the bright skyscraper lights shined making me narrow my eyes.

"Follow me…" Finally, after getting out of the spotlight my vision started to clear but not enough for observation status, I used my ears to follow.

As I followed, Reito and Tate I stared up at the outline of the building resembled the Tokyo towers however, Fuuka like a business building more than anything. I could see the facility joined at the bottom but the divided into two parts upwards. I assumed one side was for the men and the other was for the female's side how they split everything I had no clue. Besides its modern look, there was no liveliness to the area. Surrounded by stone there was no greenery the environment was cold and dark even with the lights that shined on us there was no warmth. The large wall that surrounded the building made sure to suck the life out of all oceanic view.

Miyu looked like a kid that came from the candy store with a box of goodies to show off sadly we were the "goodies." How can you block out the imagines without any human emotion in ways Miyu and Nao were alike, but there past made sure to keep them like that I just hoped my experience wouldn't make me like them.

"So you know all of our systems use hand identification, and eye scans it works on active cells. This is a dead lock so incase an inmate acquires a body part and uses that for escape. Inmate 04578 is going to find out the hard way tomorrow isn't that right Gus," said Miyu with a sadistic smile.

I looked over to the huge man his right eye was missing a patch covered over it he was dressed the same as Miyu accept he wore a long black trench coat over the uniform. His hair was cut into a crew cut he body muscled and toned he was conditioned he was a hardened veteran he was cold and hollow that much I could tell. He was a man of few words, something in my instincts told me I would hate to see him in action.

"Now this is where we spilt up boys you will go with Gus, Natsuki and Nao you're with me." Walking in bars surrounded the area as Miyu gave her clearance the area's walls were bright despite the outside of the area. Getting on the elevator, Miyu scanned once again then pressing the number that she needed.

"The Guard armory is on level seven, there are twenty-seven floors here, and five fire escapes only you will know about them if a fire breaks out leave your inmate that is an order."

Stopping in there were two bags sitting on top of two chairs, the room looked just like the armory at station. However, it was smaller, and I knew it was for the purpose of the inmates just in case a rebellion broke out, only thing that was off about the armory were the guns there were none.

"After you finish changing I will show you to your quarters to take your shit with you I'll come back in five minutes." The doors closed as we were left to change, I wondered where our barracks would be with all the information going on it was hard to process anything.

Changing into the same get up that Miyu wore, I found it sort of fitting putting my clothes in my bag Nao was already finished. We had everything the only thing that was missing was the guns on our utility belts, I wanted to look around the armory, but it seems like we were out of time. With the elevator, opening Miyu was there with a satisfied smile on her twisted features.

"You two clean up nicely well now I'm going to introduce you to your intimates, sunshine your up first then Nao off to your area. Then you can go to your rooms there you will have all of your weapons, that you need they are all ID locked as well same as the doors now let's go."

Getting our bags and getting in the elevator, we headed up reaching the twenty-seventh floor. Getting out there was a straight hallway all doors were steel with numbers I assumed they were the prisoner's numbers. The only thing that confused me were the doors next to the prison cells, they contained last names. The hall was clear of any obstructions the only thing that made this all uncomfortable, it was the cameras. Along the hallway, I could see a group from the looks of it they were dressed just as us there shouts and whooping echoed through the hall. As we got closer the feeling in my gut grew, I knew now that whatever caught my coworkers attention could not be positive this was Fuuka. Somehow, I noticed that there were men within the crowd as well remembering the rules didn't permit them to be on this side.

"Looks like the party's already started." As we reached the crowd, I watched as Miyu watched the crowd not being able to tell what caught everyone's interest I waited for Miyu.

"NOW, WHAT THE FUCK DO WE HAVE HERE!"

All of the shouting a yelling came to a halt as the group split apart, making a path. I widened my eyes at the site before me the barbaric display was more than enough to make me break down. With both prisoners nude, I watched as the nude blonde-haired figure punched in their enemies' face, fresh blood that came from there fist splattered on the white walls. Even if she wanted to stop, five guards circled her with shotguns ready to fire if they stopped. Still with guns on the prisoners, the punching still went on even though the prisoner was long since dead.

"Make her stand up," said Miyu. Watching Miyu nod to one of the guards, he took a long Taser-pole pressing it to the blonde-haired strangers back making them scream in agony.

"STAND THE FUCK UP BITCH!" As the guard yelled, once again, he shocked the blonde-haired woman once again, they screamed as they tried to stand weakly getting to their feet only to fall. As the red-faced man poked more the pain came on more as I could slightly smell burning annoyed flesh. The more the woman cried out in pain the more I started to unravel biting my lip I wanted to draw blood this was sick I watched on as everyone laughed.

"_**Stop…"**_I spoke quietly.

**Shock **

"**Stop…"**

**Shock**

"_**I said Fucking Stop!"**_

Everyone looked over to me as I rushed over standing in front of the battered and bloody woman, I glared at everyone, as silence stood in the hall.

"Just who the fuck is in charge of this shit," I shouted.

As Miyu walked over she went pass me setting her boot on the unconscious sandy blonde-haired woman's head she took out a cigarette lighting it. Taking a drag she glanced to the angry guard he was bald his face red and his body large and un-healthy alongside him dark haired woman her bun clipped tightly a scowl on her face shared the same expression. They both glared as if they lost the match and Miyu allowed them to exact there punishment on the victor.

"Damn Kura looks like 06660 made your winning girl swallow her teeth literally and Kasugi how much did you have on this girl?" Watching the man, he glared over at me with his teeth gritted as if I were the problem before speaking.

"A month's salary..."

"Wow looks like both of you are going to have to pay that to Ms. Kuga here," said Miyu. Glaring I wondered what she meant I did not want to get into this sick game. Nevertheless, I was more furious at what was going to go down without my permission no less. With the acts of violence, that I had just seen all of the information that I learned had vanished.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean this little winning horse, right here is your inmate 06660 Shizuru Fujino the Satori High Serial Killer. Now everyone time to go back to your posts that means you Kura and Kasugi," said Miyu. Watching everyone walk away, I watched as my coworkers on my floor scanned in going into the doors besides the inmates cells. When I was finally able to look up in front of me next to Shizuru's cell, my name was on the other door as well. As Miyu walked off, she must have noticed that I looked at her not knowing what to do next.

"What am I going to do with her?

"Anything you want you could always shoot her put her out of her misery, oh and to enter your room, just scan you hand and eye then you're logged in as well as you control her room as well when you scan. Once you get into your room, there is a manual about how to work everything. Don't worry about the loser everything will be cleaned up."

Looking at the bloody pile on the floor, she was completely out from the abuse at her naked form on the cold floor. From outer appearances she was like any normal person as she slept soundly, I tried to look past the blood. Going to the cell, I copied the actions of Miyu registering myself into system opening Shizuru's cell. Taking her and rolling her on her back I looked at her body examining the extent of her injuries it wasn't until I got a better look at her body that I was able to get the whole picture. In between, her legs rested a penis looking away as if I saw nothing I took her by her arms pulling her into her cell who was this person, and what were they?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Shizuru and Natsuki met yay now how we will see how the living arrangements are going to be and what will happen when Shizuru wakes up? Please read and review this was a long chapter.<strong>_


	5. Beyond Good & Evil Part 2

_**AN: Hey everyone sorry that I haven't been able to update well I had to move so now that I'm stabilized its time that we start on with the chapter. Happy New Year World!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**_

_**Warnings: Futanari Shizuru and Natsuki with smut references.**_

"_**Talking"**_

_**Thinking **_

* * *

><p>I looked onwards as the naked bloodied and battered woman before me was out. There was no way to wake her I didn't want to attempt a death wish such as that, but I had to get her out of the hallway. I scared to awaken the wild animal that I just witnessed and without my gun my fear was evident. I needed to think over my options and with the others in here rooms and cells for the night I was sure that help was not going to come soon. Doing the only thing I could do I let it be, I knew I would have to watch over her until she woke up.<p>

Dragging her body into her cell it was harder than I imagined from the few pulls I barely got her into the doorway of her cell. The room was small and warm it reminded me of those simple days to my childhood were my own house was still a home. It was neat and orderly a small pile of books sat in the far left corner awaiting there master to read them patiently. Like all the rooms a bed rested sideways to the white walls with a pile of blue jumpers on the bed I assumed were prison uniforms for Fuuka inmates.

Observing, the rest of the room only bare walls existed, no posters or calendars hung proudly on the walls. The only thing that was implanted on the wall to the right of me was a large one-way mirror like those in station. Shizuru like others in Fuuka would never see the light of day of the free world; even they knew that it would be redundant to have possession of a calendar.

Gathering her forearms once again I made my journey finally getting her in looking in the right corner and across from the shower was a toilet tucked in that corner. Her body it felt like steel once again, as I dragged on I knew the long length of the room wasn't helping my disposition ether when dragging her. The more I tried the longer the goal seemed, until finally I reached the shower sweat dripping from my brow.

Turning the knob introducing cold water to her body, feeling like it was too cold I reached for the hot water knob, but I was mistaken there was only one. Just then like a fish out of water, I watched the battered angel spring to life her eyes blank as the shower beat down on her face I didn't think she noticed me but I was mistaken. As she looked from her swollen eye, her gaze focused on me my mouth curved into a small smile. I couldn't think for any commanding tone for this awkward moment, so I spoke the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hey…"

"Ara…" The sweet Kyoto accent didn't sound like that of a raw killer, this person before me as I looked into her eyes contained all of the intellect in the world. As we held our gazes, I thought to Miyu shaking my head I took a towel that was behind me throwing it to her as well as throwing glare her way.

"Clean yourself up." With my back to the door I thought to what just happened I knew number of things could go wrong. I had no gun, I was unarmed I knew with her reputation that she could have killed me in that moment. Turning to the side my name rested on the door like a tombstone, forever marking that I was to call this hell my home for the year.

Scanning my hand and eye the doors decompressed and opened for me I was in this corrupted system with no view of an exit. Walking in the lights turned on as naturally glancing to the direction of noise my ears heard I looked to the left as I saw Shizuru showering. My cheeks turned red at the sight of her naked body as it was under the water somehow my underwear felt slightly damp. As Shizuru she held herself as if to brace herself from the cold of the water she looked fragile as her body shook. There was no shower curtains she was completely exposed something primal in me wanted to stir.

Shaking my head I couldn't entertain any thoughts of pleasure I needed to focus on something else I turned surveying my room it was the same size as Shizuru's. A desk rested only three items were there a computer, mic and last a small book no doubt it was my manual. In front of my desk the clear one-sided mirror was there I felt like a scientist observing an experiment across from my desk there was my bed along the wall. There wasn't much to the room it contained similarities like Shizuru's room, in the back a toilet and shower rested there was no difference in the building structure of both our rooms. The only thing different from Shizuru's room was that there was a shower door and a door for the toilet, for me there was less exposure. All of this seemed barbaric was this was the cruelty of Fuuka?

Deciding to take my mind off of conspiracy theories I checked to the one thing I messed next to the door a large object stood tall. Observing I found the large locker with the same hand print identification on the outside that had yet to be unlocked. Unlocking the closet to the left rested one shot-gun rested and a semi-automatic rifle lastly at the bottom a Beretta rested with nine boxes of ammo. To the right side of the closet were hangers as well as two dresser drawers to put my personals.

Unpacking everything I noticed that the shower had stopped, looking back automatically I could see the extent of her injures as her body was covered in black and blue marks. Her back was clawed completely showing bloody scars in their wake as she dried herself off. I couldn't help but think that with all of it the horrors that her body experienced even with complete healing her scars would never come off. After her quick action she got into bed not even bothering to put on her uniform. Despite all the bruises Shizuru Fujino was one for the fashion magazines, her beauty was natural and dare I say transcendent.

Blushing the whole time, I thought to my limited experience with naked women or any human in general. I was only eighteen and I yet to receive my first kiss yet along my first time in the sack. However, my duty reared its ugly head I had to remind myself that I was here to a job. Although I didn't know what this woman was capable of I still held my guard against the sociopath she was the enemy and I needed to keep it that way. Getting into bed myself I took off my boots, I opened up my manual hoping to get started with the material.

The next day I was awakened by my text-tone looking at my phone it was an unlisted number however I could guess who it was from. Rushing over to my desk I looked to see Shizuru up fully dressed I stared down at my phone as I read.

"_Meet me in the courtyard."_

Sitting at my desk I fumbled with the unknown text message I had to be careful if anything I knew that Reito and Tate had the same resources and it could have been them texting me. There was a lot on my plate and Reito and Tate weren't my only enemy there was a big obstacle, and her name was Miyu. With my little performance last night I without a doubt I know I triggered her alarm for closer inspection whatever that woman had planned for me I didn't want to deal with it.

"Ara you're the new one here." Snapping out of my focus from my phone, I searched for the voice that spoke. Although the voice spoke under the muffled sound of the one-way glass I was soothing. The tone of the Kyoto-ben accent was sweet with warmth that stood firm never extinguishing even in this cold place called Fuuka. I glanced at Shizuru with a warm smile on her face my own face instantly heated. Her back was against the wall with her feet curled under her, with closer inspection her slender fingers held her current page in place that she read seconds ago. Not wanting draw in my nervousness or fear, I gathered my bearings before clicking the one-way mic that sat on my desk.

"Yeah I'm the new one."

"Welcome to Fuuka."

"Yea…"

Feeling my stomach growl I realized that I just woke up, sleeping in my uniform I decided to rough it for the day hoping to catch a shower after breakfast. Getting my boots on, I walked over to the mic before speaking once again this time firmly.

"Prisoner, get ready your being transported to the food hall."

Thinking I knew this would be my first trip with my prisoner outside, I was ready for the comments. With last night's show with the guards I wondered to all of this mess. How this place functioned was beyond me, I wondered who was it here that actually did their jobs? Was it possible for a prisoner and a guard to just stay all day and laze about? With the government putting all of its money and resources into prisons and military let's say Japans budget was bloated we all still were paid around the clock.

Gathering my weapons except my shotgun and rifle, I took out a pair of double restrained handcuffs. Unlocking my door, I went next door the long hallway was filled with at least five to six guards as they stopped talking as I came out. Out of everyone I noticed Kura one of the main characters from last night's brawl. Kura glanced over to me aiming daggers with her glare which I returned. Not holding eye contact for long I decided that she was the least important on my list, if anything I needed to see who ran this facility. I knew there was someone else besides Miyu pulling the strings and if it was Miyu running the whole show I prayed for my soul. Right now I had to focus, I now was Shizuru's cell not that it was much of a walk.

"Prisoner, hands behind your back, back to the door fucking slowly!" Pressing in the prisoner code next the iron cell door a small slot opened revealing her hands, cuffing her wrist she stepped forward from the door. Using my hand print and eye scan I opened the cell her back was to me.

"Turn around…" Shizuru did as she was told watching her was like watching a play or a finely tuned orchestra she was the prefect mix of masculinity and femininity breaking gender barriers. Although there was a fresh cut below her once swollen eye that had somehow went down over night only a black and blue pattern reminded along with the cut. Her long once matted hair was in a nice clean nape pony tail making her chestnut-locks seem florescent with its glow. Observing her more I looked to her body was slender yet it contained muscle mass that even Nao and Miyu couldn't build that much was certain under her blue jump suit.

"Ara so we meet face to face at last officer..."

"Kuga, now fucking move…"

"I see…"

Taking her arm firmly and pulling her forward down the hall roughly, I knew that I couldn't seem weak in front of the other guards this action was necessary.

Making our way to the elevator we stopped at the dining hall. The segregation was mind blowing to the left at the far end by the door all the officers ate alongside the line that served only officers. Glancing to the right next to the lunch line for the prisoners the inmates all ate and they had their own line as well. I gauged he flow of the room as other officers talked freely I watched as some prisoners conversed as well. As for the other prisoners I saw as they ate in silence seeing as they damn near beaten to an inch of their life I guess silence was a lifesaving rule in Fuuka. In the far left corner next to the gated windows I saw a flash of red a plate in front of her.

Looking at all the inmates they were un-cuffed stepping behind Shizuru, my heart pounded as I made contact with her hand as I un-cuffed her. As she rubbed her wrist she looked at me earnestly, before speaking.

"Am I free to talk?"

"Yea, stay where I can fucking see you alright?"

"Ookini…"

"What," I asked with a glare I didn't understand the comment taking it as an insult I pushed her forward roughly before stomping off to the coffee machine. Getting my coffee I could tell as all my coworkers glared at me shooting them a glare back as I headed to the table where Nao sat. It seemed to me that I got more shit from my fellow coworkers than prisoners I wondered if it was the guards that were truly the inmates whatever it was this was a sick cosmic joke.

I finally took my seat as I watched Shizuru, converse with someone behind the lunch line she was a busty orange-haired woman. If she could I'm sure she would have reached over and hugged Shizuru however that was against policy.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of things with 06660." Finally turning to the comment I noticed that Nao was there the whole time as she sipped her coffee. Taking my phone and setting it on the table I looked to her seriousness on my face, I needed to know who this number belonged too. As Nao looked at the phone, as she slipped her coffee, before speaking.

"So you got it."

"Yea why aren't you in the courtyard?"

"I took a detour my prisoner has kitchen duty today, if you responded I would have let you know to meet up here. Nevertheless, this was my next option if I didn't see you on the courtyard."

"Next time try addressing yourself there are people that want to kill me you know."

"Noted…until then save that number in your phone." Rolling my eyes I slipped my phone back into my pocket the childish banter would get us nowhere. Getting quiet and making sure no one was around us, I spoke changing the topic to more important things.

"Anything yet…"

"Not so far I haven't been able to get to the database yet, but the good news is that our computers are a good source in which to get information. Although there can be some…complications."

"Complications like what…"

"For one there's bunch of firewalls within the system and two the computer has a code that links us back to our prisoners, break those firewalls we are sitting ducks for the firing squad. I'm going to need to link up on my laptop in order to break in securely."

"Well go get your fucking laptop."

"I can't…"

"Why…"

"It's back at my place; we have to wait this out for three months until we get home if anything. My whole mission would be blown if I carried that in here on the first day, don't think for a second that they aren't searching your room as we speak."

Getting angry I knew we had to wait and I hated waiting. With Yamada still on the streets I knew a hit was going to come down on me for the incident with Mac. The only thing that shielded me from retaliation were the gender rules of Fuuka however that wasn't the case. I knew Reito and Tate could pay someone to kill me without even dirtying their hands I didn't like all this waiting if anything it exposed my position of weakness even more.

"Don't worry I got your back." As if she were reading my mind I glared instantly offended, I didn't need anyone to protect me and I didn't need anyone's trust and they damn well didn't deserve mine.

"I don't need you watching out I can handle myself just fine so fucking spare me the pity party." My voice must have been loud enough, because Shizuru looked over my way from the inmates she conversed with, shade of concern shinned in her eyes as well as something else but I couldn't tell.

"Inmate 06660 we are leaving," I spoke in a commanding voice. As Shizuru got up she put her hands behind her back in a ritualistic manner, quickly glancing at her plate I seen that she had eaten everything. That was the only good news of the day.

I needed to clear my head going to the closest place I could think of at the moment, I walked over to the courtyard were other inmates resided as well. The court yard wasn't really big in the middle a basketball court was present to the far end past the basketball court benches were placed. All four directions were stone wall some contained guards with snipers ready to shoot and kill. Some of the guards in charge of their inmates were within the courtyard sticking close to their inmate. Releasing Shizuru's cuffs she rubbed her wrist once again, before looking at me like a wounded puppy. No words were exchanged between us only a soft look from Shizuru's eyes even through her pain.

"Ookini in Kyoto-ben means thank you." Before I could say anything back to the chestnut-haired beauty left for the courtyard. Rolling my eyes I leaned back on the stone wall as I observed Shizuru who was doing a bit of observing of her own when it came to the basketball players.

Something in my heart told me that this woman she was unique, but looks could be deceiving. I once thought with a child-like innocence until Mac tried to sell me down the river. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape the horrors of what led me here. I observed Shizuru further although she had outstanding good looks, but I could tell from her eyes that this place had worn her down. I really had no right to complain about the shit I was in.

"Like what you see?"

From the menacing aura that I felt I knew it was Miyu, I wanted to punch her right there for the incident at the parking lot, but I kept my cool. Even with her not saying much it was as if her very body motions were trying to psyche me out I was not going to give her the opportunity. If anything this was my moment to turn the pressure on her even if it was for a little while.

"Depends on what I'm looking at I like that I see a bunch of inmates getting there punishment for the lives that they had ruined if that's what you're wondering." I liked my answer it was cool and calm there wasn't much suspicion within my voice however I knew Miyu had a certain smell for these things.

"I wasn't wondering about anything at all I just wanted to see if you adjusted that's all."

"Isn't that another form of wondering then?"

"Point taken, well I think you and your little pet need to come for the presentation." I wanted to throw up this woman smelled of blood, she gained delight in hurting others, the more I listened to her the sicker I got.

"I'll meet you in five minutes go to twenty-fourth floor, don't worry about an access code I bypassed it for the hour." With that last comment I whipped my head around to watching her walk off. Biting my lip I wondered to how much did Miyu see I found myself wondering what I looked like in Miyu's cold dark depths that she called her eyes suddenly I became self-conscious.

"Inmate..."

I watched as Shizuru suddenly shot her head up recognizing the sound of my voice immediately, she bid farewell to the one person that sat at her table.

"Double time, inmate move, move!" As I commanded Shizuru the feeling of self-consciousness went away, glaring at her I watched as her smile never went away. If I had to put a characteristic to the facial gesture I would dare say her smile was almost naive. As she turned around I didn't even need to reach for the butt of my gun, she knew how things ran in here. I just held faith when the time is right that she would answer some of my questions that was, if I lived to ask them we headed to the nearest elevator.

Scanning my hand print, I pressed the floor that I was called to; as we reached upwards we noticed we were on the roof. Looking the mild-day sun blared on us exerting its hot wrath upon our flesh, as well as our eyes. With my vison clearing, I looked as a chopper blocked our vision of the sea around us. Noticing a mop of red-hair as well as familiar orange hair I knew immediately that Nao made it first. Getting closer, my vison straightened out fully. Walking up a bit I noticed light-blue hair, my gut tensed at the sight before me I knew she was going to meet us here but I still couldn't get over seeing her.

Bloodied, beaten and damn near starved a prisoner sat within the middle confines of the chopper his hands cuffed. I couldn't imagine what horrors Miyu put him through he looked like Shizuru did last night, so much blood came from his body that it was hard to tell which wound he bled from. I tightened my fists trying to hold in my anger, watching Miyu jump from the cockpit of the chopper she smiled that sick smile that I loathed. Glancing to who was in the pilot seat, it was someone completely unknown I'm sure he was one of her many henchmen.

"Nice two see you two made it."

"I thought you said the bridge is the only way on and of this island," asked Nao.

"Well no greeting," asked Miyu in a mocked hurt voice. I watched as Nao just looked at her a blank expression on her face we knew something horrible would come. It wasn't until I caught a pair of binoculars, as well as Nao we both looked confused as we looked to each other.

"Now ladies I seemed to think last time we talked I was going to show you why escape is impossible by just swimming. Those little tools I gave you are going to help you view the show better.

"What the fuck do you mean Miyu," asked Nao annoyed.

"You are free to go to your normal duties after our little show it's self-explanatory," expressed Miyu giving no answer to Nao's question. Watching her get on the plane she gave a nod signaling the pilot, the chopper started right up as she got on, taking off to the sky above in seconds flat. I was scared to look, however I could only follow Nao's example, rushing over a few feet away from the edge of the roof we searched through our binoculars.

Looking around for the chopper, I wasn't until we spotted it, if our eyes could pop from our heads I knew at this moment it would. We could see Miyu grabbing the injured inmate from behind his neck she held him to the edge of the chopper, the only thing below him was the raging sea if anything he was more than twenty feet in the air. We couldn't take our eyes off the scene, we wanted to but we looked on hoping that if we did she would just stop her madness. Just as we made our slient wish his body dropped to the sea, he looked like a rag doll as he fell to his death; shortly after his fall we heard an explosion just seconds as his body dropped within the sea.

"The bitch has the whole sea perimeter of Fuuka filled with mines," said Nao taking the binoculars off her eyes.

"What do we do," I heard myself as taking my own binoculars off as well.

"We work together if you can't trust me then trust my judgment, come on Mai." Hearing Nao address the busty orange-haired inmate, I didn't have time to rebuttal as she walked to the elevator. As I stood there and I felt like the biggest ass on the planet, I knew that I couldn't do this alone. I thought to when I was in the hospital I was ready to play by Nao's game but now I wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Happy New Year to everyone well there isn't a cuddle moment yet with Shizuru and Natsuki, however patience is a virtue and reviews will get things done faster. So ring in the New Years for me with some good reviews.<strong>_


	6. What is Noble Part 1

_**AN: Hey, I'm glad that everyone likes the last chapter so far. I think I didn't do well grammar and mistake wise but, I tried even with my limited time I had when I wrote it out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**_

_**Warnings: Futanari Shizuru and Natsuki with smut references.**_

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>The next three weeks went by in a flash, and I still was no closer to getting answers I knew three months were long, but I didn't think they were this long. If anything I needed some kind of clue I couldn't sit and wait to die, I watched as Shizuru finished her third book. It was down time with two hours until lights out for the prisoners I decided to burn off sometime I knew I could over read over my rulebook so many times.<p>

Sitting at my desk, I blew a stray long hair from my eyes, sliding the mic on my desk over I clicked to speak.

"Inmate 06660…."

She closed her book looking over to the mirror clearly, her eyes were warm not the look of a sociopath.

"Yes Kuga-sama…"

Not knowing how to start a casual conversation, all my conversations for the last six years until now consisted of anger and malice my father could testify to that.

"I-Its nothing just get back to your s-stupid b-book inmate." Blushing, I clicked off the mic I had no idea what to ask her never would I think in a million years that I would be this close to the Satori High Killer. Suddenly I thought to an idea when she transferred to Fuuka, she had not been here for that long I instantly thought to Yamada. Clicking on the mic once again, I sounded more confident.

"Shizuru…" She looked up from her book again; she held the page with her slender fingers that I wanted to taste shaking my head I knew I had a question to ask.

"Yes…"

"Do you know a man by the name of Yamada?"

"No I don't but I have heard stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"I have heard about the crimes most of it has to do with scandals, gang, and mafia activity. They say he has a lot of favor with the local police so he never is punished for his crimes some of the inmates thinks he's a legend."

"Did you hear this from where you were transferred from?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you…"

"Kuga-sama…"

"Yes…"

"Never mind I'm kannin na for being a bother."

"What…"

"Err…I what I meant to say was sorry, kannin na in Kyoto ben means sorry."

"Oh…" I felt like the biggest idiot in the word for pushing her, she didn't deserve that, not knowing if I should say sorry, I changed the subject.

"So my old man caught you huh?"

"It seems like it." In that moment I could see the sad look on her face it was blank void of all emotions, however something was there despite the black void I saw there was grief. She looked down at her book; somehow, I hoped that she didn't feel offended if she did, I knew dealing with her would be difficult.

"S-So why did you do it?" In that moment, she looked up that very same grief I searched for showed in her eyes, the regret buried deep inside finally crawled its way to the surface.

"Would you believe me if I said that I didn't do it?" Something in my heart wanted me to scream out my answer however, my job and my answers were too precious to gamble on my personal feelings.

"No I wouldn't…"

"Well that's what everyone believes, however things aren't always as simple, and the answers are sometimes closer then what you think."

Narrowing my eyes I tried to get to the point that she was making, what was her meaning and I could I trust her. There was nothing histrionic about her voice, she was calm, collected mysterious. Despite her sadness, Shizuru was enigma even when talking to her about the killings it was as if she made her peace with something long ago.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell you're not like the rest in here if anything the only help I can provide you with is Kura Yagami."

"Kura what's she got to do with anything?"

"When I was in that fight I overheard her saying something about Yamada I'm not sure what it was." Just then, the lights were off on Shizuru's side leaving me with a name and a suspicion in my gut. I already knew my first suspect all I needed to find out what was her connection, I needed to strike before she did. I just hoped that I wasn't playing into Shizuru's game I knew sociopaths were all liars.

Texting Nao I decided to see what she found out or if there was any talk of Kura on her block. I knew she had a motive after that bloody brawl Shizuru had won there was a motive against me. However, I couldn't help but think if I got the answers I needed out of her, but would that lead me to another path of questions? The problem was nettlesome to say the least. It was lights out for the prisoners meant that the officers were free to roam, only with the necessity that we stay close to our prisoners' cells. Feeling the need to grab a coffee, I slipped on my boots heading for the cafeteria vending machines it was a short walk from Shizuru's cell.

Walking out the cells only two of my coworkers were out I didn't pay attention to their conversation. I made my way to the hall to see that it was dark the only two light sources were from the vending machines and the ominous glow of the moon. Going to turn on the lights, I noticed they were inactive.

**Clap**

Just then, lights gave way to the room showing the face that hid within the shadows. Sitting in front of me was none other than Kura. With her pinned up hair now down her uniform hung loosely as well, but that wasn't nearly as important as the P-120 with suppressor in her hands. Just then, I heard the security lock on the door behind me taking a quick glance Kasugi was behind.

"Now that should stop any little interruptions."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing…really…" Just than Kasugi came from behind knocking me to the ground, I blacked out from the force of the blow.

I couldn't tell how much time passed, but I could hear the sounds of water as well as the vents mostly I could feel the cold air. The only warmth I felt ran down my head it smelled like copper, it was blood. The evanescent feeling of warmth stopped when cold water hit my body making me jump. Glancing to my surroundings; all I could see were frozen packages and a sink half-full of water. With my hands chained behind me, it didn't take long to paint the scenario that they were going to drowned me. Looking at the camera in the corner of the frozen room the only thing I wondered was how they got past the security systems. With this being a prison, no one could get by that easily cameras littered every inch of the place.

"So you finally woke up." Kura's face came into my view gritting my teeth I tried to pull. Glancing, my gun was now in the holster of Kura as she still held the P-120 in her hands. I hated myself for my weak instincts however; these people were on a different level than me. I pulled more as my wrists started to burn with each attempt I was sure by now my wrists were starting to bruise. Just then, the air escaped from my lungs as Kura hit me in my stomach making me cough.

"You're supposed to say hi." As she hit me, I could tell that she was attempting to break my ribs. She knew if my ribs were broke, drowning me would be much easier. She was an expert, however if there was a slim chance that I could make this out alive I needed answers as well as I needed to stall. With her rampage over, I'm sure she cracked one rib I watched as blood slowly made its way on to my pants as it came from my mouth.

"Are you finished yet Kasugi?"

"Yep…"

I watched her, blank emotion come to her face it was different she frowned on me like a bug. I could tell that she came from the same hell that Miyu came from. However, there was a business side to this woman as well and I knew killing was her business and business was good.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we are going to kill you hell any sad sack of shit like you would wonder. Two things one its business the order came from the higher ups and two I don't like losing, that fight cost me my prisoner and my partner his money."

"I never received anything! Who are these higher ups?" Rewarded with another punch coughed once more spiting up blood was starting to become normal routine. Looking at her with blurred eyes, she smiled sweetly before speaking once again.

"Please don't interrupt, now as I was saying ou-"

"Kura we don't have all day that these cameras can only go on loop for so long before I get back," shouted Kasugi.

"Would you shut the fuck up? We still got forty-five minutes!" I watched as the two bantered looking at then vents the cold air that rushed out stopped. As Kura grabbed my chin roughly, she made me look to her.

"Now as I was saying I don't like losing more importantly this is about our orders. I read your profile missy, you fouled up big time there's a lot of money on your head, and a couple of us are here to _collect._ Our group the Yagoona Boys specializes in police code enforcement your partner Mac knew the code. Either way he's dead well it seems like the Sho-clan and someone else wants you gone that's where we come in."

"So Reito and Tate sent you to do their dirty work, sounds like you're a bunch of dogs looking for scraps," I smirked at them.

"Hehehe that's cute…So** fucking** cute!" As my chair tipped over roughly, it didn't take a genius to know Kura kicked it from under me. I fell hard being pulled by my hair I could feel the cut on my head seep out more blood. They were going to kill me, pulling me up to the sink the water was full putting my head in they both held my head down. With my breath running out the water soon flooded my lungs, all I could see was the silver sink even that blurred over time. Just then, the pressure came off my head it was hard to hear under water but the sound of gunshots rang. Slipping from the sink, I coughed up water with my vision blurred I could see a blue jump suit; the number 06660 imprinted the back. Widening my eyes I watched as the walls painted with red it looked like a blue canvas splashed with crimson.

There standing over the lifeless body of Kura was Shizuru, looking over through wet bangs Kasugi's body was riddled full of bullets. With baton in Shizuru's hand I could see Kura's face was bloodied her body unmoving, suddenly I felt like a child. Standing there Shizuru just looked at the body, turning around she looked over to me somehow against my will I curled up in the corner. I was cold but most of all I was scared; as she set the baton down she took my Bertta from Kura holster and a pair of keys. A number of scenarios could have come in my head at that moment. I knew Shizuru could have taken me hostage or shoot me in the head and release me to make the scene look like a blood bath between three officers.

As I watched her walk over to me I could tell her demeanor had changed she was no longer the kind woman that answered when spoken to. Her eyes no longer shinned with bright crimson joy they were dull and lifeless. As her feet remained bare, I could hear her steps as well as feel them was it possible to have this kind of symmetry with a person before death.

Even with her hands bloodied and her face smeared with the blood of her enemies as she came closer, the smell was over whelming, as she smelled of fresh roses. Taking her bloody hand into my cheek, she kissed me it was short as she licked my lips before standing up once again.

I didn't notice how distracted I was by the kiss, until she stopped kissing me in that moment she had freed my hands giving me an opportunity. I knew I could have killed her and I knew now this was my chance to stop her as her back was turned. With my gun by my side, I noticed Shizuru left it watching her she hopped up the vent I had let her go without so much as a word.

Remembering what Kasugi said about the cameras, I had to make a run for it I was sure I was going to hit the forty-five minute mark soon. I knew if caught on camera, I could kiss my search for the answers goodbye along with my ass. Grabbing my injured ribs I ran out of the cafeteria in five minutes I was in my room wanting to see Shizuru made it back there was no way to tell. Wasn't until I heard the sounds of a shower within the lingering darkness I knew she had made it back.

Pacing through my injury I silently prayed for the sunlight of the next day to never each this side of the globe. Due to my injuries, it was hard to tell how long I was in there if the camera showed me escaping the scene or Shizuru within the vents, I would be wearing a number as well as Shizuru killed I only hopped I calculated the time right.

I couldn't help but think to Shizuru not wanting to look at her shower I couldn't help myself. Peering over the moonlight reflected off her body it made me grow wet with need turning around I had to think the adrenaline still was pumping. What was her involvement was this revenge for the fight Kura and Kasugi set up? As well as who were the Sho-clan and the Yagoona boys? I had names now, but I was still no closer to the answers, however I just hoped with Kasugi and Kura's deaths it would shake up whoever was after me leaving me space to think of my next move.

"I had to text Nao."

As I picked up my phone, I landed into bed not so gently hissing in pain. Just as I picked up my phone, I soon met with darkness, from the weight of my injuries.

The ringing of my phone came on signaling me out of my slumber the room was hot and muggy due to the heater. Wincing I struggled to get my hands on the phone but I managed answering I heard Nao's voice on the other line.

"Hey…"

"Y-Yea…"

"Meet me in the courtyard."

"Ok…" Hanging up the phone I looked over to see Shizuru, she was clean and dressed with book in her hand as she kindly read. She was no longer the monster that I saw last night as if she knew my eyes were on her she looked up I blushed as I remembered our kiss as well as the sight of her body. Hopping over to the mic, I winced with each step I had to hide my injury; I knew going to the nurse would cause suspicion. I could not afford to be exposed and with Nao's call, I could not help but wonder what she found. More importantly with two guards dead, I was surprised at the amount of quite within the halls. Clicking on the mic I spoke I attempted lower my voice, so no one would hear.

"How long have I been out?"

"Since you got in last night right now it's late into the afternoon."

"Why did you save me?"

As she closed her book she looked at me a blank stare on her face, I could have sworn if she wanted, she could have killed me with her gaze. The blank stare soon turned into a smile as she took me by shock once again. I was beginning to become impatient, after getting nowhere with my answers, I felt like everyone was in on the big secret everyone except me. I was sick of being attacked and I was sick of being ten steps behind everyone, if I couldn't get it out of Nao I at least needed to get it out of Shizuru.

"Answer me! Else I swear I'll…" For that moment I stopped not wanting to finish my sentence, I looked across at Shizuru her eyes contained fear, fear from what? Letting my body relax, I clicked on the mic once again before speaking.

"You know what never mind…t-thank you for last night." Turning around I knew beating the answers out of Shizuru would be bad for my health, as well as something in me with all of my anger could not stoop so low. I guess it was my honor as a cop and the fact that I couldn't let this place get to me I knew if I snapped I would be no better than the assholes in here.

"I helped you because, I couldn't let you die your special to me," Shizuru's voice broke me out of my self-observation, looking back her small smile rested once again. Heading to the shower I set it on as I undressed, looking at my ribs they were cared for feeling my head it was taken care of as well. Glancing over in shock as Shizuru took back to reading I thought to the possibility of her treating me but I knew with the security systems it was impossible for her to get into my room.

With my memory clear from last night's events, I was on high alert to who had did there handy work. Whoever it was I knew I had an angel on my shoulder, or perhaps a demon.

After my shower I took Shizuru out getting Shizuru something to eat was the main concern I knew she had to be hungry I knew I was as well. Despite my hunger, I mainly wanted to see the faces of Reito and Tate. I wanted them to know I was here and ready to play there fucking game to bad for me they were nowhere in sight. While in line I looked to see the freezer everything stripped clean, it was almost as if last night didn't happen, but my ribs told me otherwise. Eating I spotted no foul looks from my fellow officers, for once it felt nice to be normal.

We made it out to the courtyard as I let Shizuru do whatever. Nao and I were observing as we were by the North wall I watched as Shizuru and Mai spoke.

"They seem like good friends," commented Nao. Looking at her there was warmth in her eyes as she looked at Mai. I never expected that to come from Nao herself, I wondered how Mai and Nao got along suddenly last night's kiss came into mind. There was a raw emotion when Shizuru kissed me and from the moment her lips met with mine, I could feel my lips twitch as if to kiss her back.

"Seems like your floor along with section two had some guards replaced mind telling me what happened?"

"H-how did you know?"

"A number of things your breathing is much more slower and short, and your stance is a bit weak. As well as you, never wear at hat and your wrists are slightly bruised. As well as you texted me about Kura last night and now she's dead. My question is why you didn't call me for fucking back up."

"I couldn't they blind sighted me."

"Well in any case they are covering this shit up with a transfer. They must have been working for someone."

"Reito and Tate that's who they are working for, they wanted me dead simple as that," I lied. I know by lying it wasn't going to help my case but still I wanted to see how involved Nao was.

"No I don't think its them this cover up was too clean, all I want to know is how the hell did you manage to escape if they were going to kill you?"

"I want to know where you're getting your information from, who are you, and who do you work for? How can I know it's not you that's after me?"

I looked as Nao took out her phone tapping in something's I couldn't stand the fact that she ignored me it pissed me off to no end. Just as I was about to catch her with a right hook my phone buzzed, taking it out I looked as my phone was hacked. There in a military file was Nao's face as well as her information, it was short, but it was just what I needed.

"I'm special covert ops as well as I work in intelligence, 1st class Sargent Yuuki Nao. Right now, I'm here on observation as well as retrieval if needed. In addition, to answer your question about the attack Mai works the cafeteria so we as well as others we all found the bodies early this morning."

Not wanting to say anything Nao looked at me, she was waiting on my response I had none I was wrong not to trust her. With the information on my phone screen blank it returned to my regular customization."

"Look I'm s-"

"You don't have to apologize just get better I still need you in this case." We said nothing as we watched Shizuru and Mai. Deciding to speak I knew that this information was important and Nao could be in danger as well so doing what I could I placed my trust in Nao and shared what I knew.

"That theory you had earlier about Kura and Kasugi being professionals your right, and I got a name they are called the Yagoona Boys and there's another group they are called the Sho-clan."

"Hmm…what does a small gang unit have to do with the Sho-clan?"

"It's anyone's guess," I heard myself answer.

"Right well I'm going to make a call and get some information we can't bring computers but there was nothing about phone calls. Right now I'm going to look into this thing myself as well as keep my trail on Miyu."

"Yeah, while I sit here like a fucking duck in water waiting to die!"

"No its while you're sitting her waiting to recover, with today's cover up and you surviving I think the other side are rethinking their next move. If someone else attacks, you handle him or her theres no way that these people want to be exposed and that can work to our advantage. I'll see you later keep me posted if you see anything and **don't **go after anyone until you have recovered."

As I watched her walk off something in my mind reminded me to thank her for the helping me.

"Oh Nao…"

"Hmm…"

"T-Thanks for…the bandages and all…this morning."

"What…I didn't do that." The look on her face told me all that I needed to know someone was watching me and with last night's events, I could only point to the finger at one person Shizuru Fujino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey well it seems that our duo have their first clue, I'm going to try to have DBS by Sunday, but I really wanted this to be done. It takes a long time for me to write theses chapters. Now this chapter brings up questions. Who are the Yagoona boys? Who and what are the Sho-clan. Please read and review it would really help me.<strong>_


End file.
